OVERPROTECTIVE
by KouMamoru
Summary: Let's see how protective can Tsuna family get? FIRST ATTEMPT HUMOR FIC...BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW IT TURNED OUT
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: NANA  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME AND THE PHOTO DIDNT BELONG TO ME EITHER  
**

 **WARNING: WRONG USE OF WORDS, GRAMMAR MISTAKE, SPELLING ERROR, OOCs, and etc (that might go unnoticed by me)**

 **reason i chose nana first: well, she is tsu-chan's mama. so, i placed her first.**

 **info:**

 **tsuna: 5 years old**

 **nana: around 25 years old  
**

 **/**

"Mama, Mama," called Tsuna. Nana who was hanging her new washed clothes heard her son called for her.

"What is it, Tsu-kun?" asked Nana, turned around to look at her son and was surprise to see Tsuna's condition. Dirt covered most of his faces, his hair more messier than usual, there were a few scratch on his exposed skin and also his shirt was torn and he scrapped his elbow and knee.

"What happened to you, Tsu-kun?" asked Nana, rushed toward Tsuna, looked at Tsuna's injury in worry.

"The boy pushed me when I come home from the kindergarten," sobbed Tsuna when he feel stinging itch on his elbow and knee. Nana brushed Tsuna's cheek tried to get the dirt off Tsuna.

"Now, let's go inside and take a bath," said Nana lovingly. But, behind that loving gaze, there was something hidden behind.

/

"Ouch, it's hurt, Mama," cried Tsuna in pain when Nana dabbed the cotton on his injury.

"Hold it for a bit, Tsu-kun. If not, the bacteria gonna eat your knee. Do you want that?" asked Nana. Tsuna shook his head hurriedly and tried to hold his pain.

"Now, let's sleep," said Nana and Tsuna happily complied. Nana smiled at Tsuna before slowly sang him a lullaby to lure him to sleep.

Tsuna's eyelids drop a bit before it closed properly. Satisfied that her son already asleep, she kissed Tsuna's forehead and harden her gaze just after she looked up after kissed Tsuna's forehead.

Someone gonna pay for making her son hurt like this, swore Nana in her heart.

/

Nana stormed off to the playground where Tsuna was being bullied earlier. There, she saw the group of boys that fit Tsuna's description told her earlier. Then, she approached the women who sat on the bench, chatting happily.

"Hello, are you the kids' mother?" asked Nana, tried to hold down her anger. The women looked at her and nodded before laughed at her mockingly.

"Please watch your children carefully. They hurt my son earlier," said Nana.

"Oh, so you're the mother of that useless boy. No wonder he so useless, just look at his mother," laughed one of the mothers mockingly.

"You can't argue about that. That how kids grow, you know?" said another mother smugly. Suddenly, she felt her hands drenched in water. She looked and shock to see the upper half of the mineral water was chopped off.

"H-Hand s-saber?" stuttered the woman while looking up fearfully at Nana. Nana's bangs covered upper half of her face and her lips formed a straight line. The cold air surrounding her, she grabbed the woman's collar before looking directly at her fearful eyes. The other mothers was stupefied when they saw how fast Nana's hand that cause her to be able to chop the mineral water in half with one hit.

"Do you remember me?" asked Nana, looking directly at the woman. The woman inspected Nana before she realized something. Her face pale upon realization who was in front of her.

"You're Black Iron Bar Nana?" stuttered the woman in fear.

"So you do know me?" smirk Nana victoriously.

"You see what I done to your bottle? Next, your children's head will be chopped off if I ever saw a scratch on my Tsu-kun," threatened Nana while glaring at them murderously.

"Am I clear?" asked Nana, changed into her sweet mode once again.

"Hai," exclaimed the mothers stiffly before they scrambled out of the playground carrying their child.

/

"Woah, Mama, there's a lot of food," exclaimed Tsuna in surprise when he saw mountain of foods prepared on the dining table.

"We have a special guest today," smiled Nana.

"Who is it, Mama?"

"You'll know soon," answered Nana. Just after that, the doorbell rang.

"Would you please open the door for me, Tsu-kun?" asked Nana. Tsuna nodded in anticipation. Few minutes later, she smiled when she heard squeal of happiness come from Tsuna. Turning off the stove, she moved out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, dear," greeted Nana. Iemitsu looked at Nana while carrying Tsuna who hugged him in happiness. He approached him before kissed her cheek.

"I'm home, my love," answered Iemitsu before playing with Tsuna who clinging to him.

"Do you miss Papa, Tsuna?" asked Iemitsu.

"A lot," answered Tsuna tried to kiss Iemitsu's cheek. But, at the last moment, Iemitsu turned his head and Tsuna's kiss land on his lips. Then, the Sawada family headed toward the kitchen to taste the food Nana prepared.

During the meal, Tsuna told Iemitsu all about him. What he done at the school, how he was bullied and in the end the bullies didn't bother him anymore. Iemitsu, happily hear Tsuna's stories, but sometimes glanced at Nana when Tsuna told him about the bullies. Nana, tried her best to ignore Iemitsu's knowing look at her.

/

"I thought you already stopped from that?" asked Iemitsu in amused tone. Did he feel bad when his wife showed her past gangster self? No, he was beyond satisfied.

"That part still existed within me. It only needed a trigger to unleash it," answered Nana, smirking at Iemitsu, watching Tsuna played with the toy that Iemitsu brought home.

"I will not stand any person hurting my Tsu-kun," swore Nana. Iemitsu sweat dropped looking at his wife's reaction. Who knows the woman who her name could make the strongest man ran in fear could be an overprotective mother toward their cute son.

 **=CHAPTER 1: NANA END=**

 **A/N: I TRIED TO MAKE IT A HUMOR STORY... AND NEXT IS IEMITSU... AFTER THAT, I OPENED IT FOR YOU READER-SAN TO REQUEST...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**/ CHAPTER 2: IEMITSU/**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME... I ONLY OWN THE PLOT**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, SPELLING ERROR, WRONG USE OF WORDS, etc**

 **i do hope you enjoy!**

 **/**

Iemitsu was so focused in his work until he heard a faint knock from his office door.

"Come in," ordered Iemitsu and the door opened slowly.

"Oh, it's you, Leo? What business do you have with me?" said Iemitsu, getting back on his work when the young man standing in front of him.

"Iemitsu-sama, I-I...," stuttered Leo, he blushed hardly.

"What is it, boy? Tell me," said Iemitsu.

"Iemitsu-sama, I fell in love," exclaimed Leo.

"Wow, so who's the lucky girl?" said Iemitsu while grinning, interested with the shy boy's confession.

"It is your daughter, Iemitsu-sama," said Leo quickly. Iemitsu was too shocked that he didn't notice that he dropped the coffee mug he hold earlier.

"C-come again," said Iemitsu, while blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"Iemitsu-sama, I would like to ask your daughter's hand in marriage. And it was love at first sight," exclaimed Leo, bowed in front of Iemitsu.

Iemitsu was speechless. Since when he had a daughter? When Nana give to another child? If she did give birth to one, why he didn't know anything about it?

"Iemitsu-sama?"

"How did you know I had a daughter?" asked Iemitsu, still thinking deep in his head about his not existed daughter. Leo nodded, while taking out a photo from his pocket and hand it over to Iemitsu.

"I found it in the hallways. Oregano-san told me that this photo belonged to you. Sorry, I looked at it earlier," said Leo.

Iemitsu scrunched up his eyebrows and turned around the photo and his eyes literally almost popped out from his sockets. The subject is obviously Tsuna dress in frilly light orange dress. Obviously, it was during the school festival that Reborn pull a prank on him to play as the female lead. Tsuna was cute, no wonder he could catch any man' interest. He was blushing hard with natural makeup while the other girls teasing him looking cute.

/

 ** _"Papa, I love you. When I grow up, I want to marry Papa," said child Tsuna, hugging Iemitsu._**

 _'My Tsuna is in danger'_ thought Iemitsu. That when he realized that if Tsuna could make a man fall in love with him, what is his situation in Japan? He probably almost been raped by his classmate. That is what Iemitsu's crazy thought.

"Iemitsu-sama, what's your answer?" asked Leo, nervous to heard his answer.

Snapped out from his reminiscence, Iemitsu stood up and walked to Leo and grabbed his shoulder.

"There is no way in the world I'm gonna give my cute Tsuna to you," said Iemitsu darkly, literally dragging Leo out of his room.

"Oregano, prepare a ticket for me to go to Japan. I'm gonna protect my Tuna from the beast," ordered Iemitsu. Oregano looked up at Leo who got his ear tugged by Iemitsu. Leo currently looked at her, asking for help.

" I thought I told you already to get that wish off your head," whispered Oregano that was loud enough for Leo to hear. Now, Iemitsu literally dragged the young man to who knows where.

Oregano facepalmed. There, she gonna make a note to never ask Iemitsu so called 'daughter' hand in marriage if you want to avoid the explosive bomb of son complex father.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **A/N: i know it wasn't my best... i'm so sorry you have to read this weird and humorless story and thanks for all your vote and views and follows and many more (so many and =.=)... ok, next one is probably hibari...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: HIBARI KYOYA**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, TYPO(S), ETC  
**

 **A/N: HERE, YOUR LONG AWAITED UPDATE... I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON... THIS IS BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF ASSIGNMENT AND TEST TO COMPLETE... GOMENNASAI~**

 **I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I HOPED YOU LIKED IT... PLEASE IGNORE THE GRAMMAR MISTAKE, I WROTE THIS WHILE IN RUSH...  
**

 **HINT:**

 **Hibari- 21 years old.**

 **Tsuna- 19 years old.**

 **Leo- around 30 years old. (the same Leo in chapter 2)**

/

Hibari opened and entered the dining room, only to be surprise to see Tsuna sitting there with his assigned tutor named Leo. Leo taught him everything about Vongola and Mafia traditions, how to converse in Italian, how to deal with troublesome boss. That is all under Leo's wings.

You must be wondering why Reborn wasn't there? Wasn't he the tutor that Timoteo assigned him to teach Tsuna? Well, the answer is Reborn actually resigned from being a tutor and currently enjoys his adult body that they attained when they won the Representative Battle. Reborn was so enthusiastic to do a job he couldn't do when he was still in his baby form. Okay, now let's get back to Kyoya.

Tsuna noticed Hibari entered the dining room, raised up his head to look at Hibari. He flashed him a smile before nodded a bit to acknowledge Hibari, before returned back his attention to what Leo taught him.

Hibari poured the cold water, soothing his throat after his sparring exercise with Mukuro. Sometimes, he would glance at Tsuna and Leo. He frowned when he saw Leo would stared at Tsuna when the latter wasn't looking. Then, he noticed that Leo would instantly blush when Tsuna looked at him or asked him questions he didn't understand.

Hibari scrunched up his eyebrows at Leo's reaction. Didn't he still have a crush on Tsuna like when he mistaken him for a girl years ago? Didn't Iemitsu gave the man good beating to make him remember to never have any romantic feelings for Tsuna? There, Hibari made a decision. He will observe Leo closely. *cough* well, his real intent was to make sure Tsuna was safe *cough*.

Hibari joined to sit at the dining table, but still minding his distances from those two. Both Tsuna and Leo looked up at him and he could different reaction comes from both of them. Tsuna was more out of curiosity, meanwhile for Leo, he seems uneasy with Hibari's presence there. Hibari continued to watch them until they come on the part where Leo started to introduce Tsuna the differences between wines, along with the glass of sample in front of him.

"This one is Vongola newest creation, Decimo-sama. This is highly recommended for people who really have high tolerance of alcohol. Just one sip of this, even the wildest bear will succumbed to your feet," said Leo, showing the glass contain a clear liquid.

"Interesting," smirked Hibari when listening to Leo's conversation.

/

Tsuna started to yawn to show he is tired, but he can't sleep right now or Reborn gonna killed him. Reborn has already assigned Tsuna to finish studying to certain chapter everyday so that when he returned from mission, he will do a review to see if Tsuna fully understand. If not, the punishment will be severe.

Tsuna lightly slapped his cheek to keep him from dozing off. He wondered how Leo didn't feel tired at all and Hibari was still in his spot, not moving even an inch. Leo continued to explain something when at that time Tsuna was deadly tired. Thinking drinking plain water would probably fresh him up, he grabbed the glass without looking before drinking it.

'Why this plain water tastes different?' thought Tsuna continued to gulp the water.

At that moment, Leo looked up and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Decimo-sama!" exclaimed Leo when he saw Tsuna was almost finished gulped the content. His exclamation seems to snap Hibari back from his thought. Both of them were surprised. Tsuna didn't drink plain water like he supposed to be but he drink the wine created by Vongola that Leo explained to him earlier.

Tsuna started to sway before lost grip of the glass. The shattering sound snapped both Leo and Hibari from their frozen state. Leo turned to look at Tsuna before finding Tsuna started to circle his hands around Leo's neck while looking at Leo with aroused gaze.

"Tsu-kun is very hoooottt, right now. Would Leo-sama help Tsu-kun cool down?" said Tsuna while hiccupping, started to unbutton Leo's shirt one by one.

"Decimo-sama,"said Leo tried to get Tsuna grip off him when he feel menacing glare come from another person present there.

"Does Leo-sama hated Tsu-kun?" asked Tsuna started to fake his cries. He sat on the floor, to show that he is sad.

"I never hated you. The truth is I always loved you Decimo-sama," said Leo, gripping Tsuna's shoulder.

"Really? Tsu-kun loved Leo-sama too," said Tsuna, started to close the gap between his face and Leo's. Leo closed his eyes, waiting for Tsuna's soft lips. But, before Tsuna's lips could meet him, he feels a strong metal passed between him and Tsuna.

Slowly, he turned to look at Hibari who had murderous aura surrounding his head. He turned to look what the metal is only to see a tonfa land on billion dollar ceramic pot, smashed it into pieces, imagining it will be his head if the tonfa didn't miss its target. Then, he turned back to look at Hibari, with fear on his face. From Hibari's glare, there were hidden message written on it.

'Touch him and you'll die,'

Fearing for his lives, he stood up, apologizing to Tsuna before ran off quickly from the dining room. Hibari started to walk where his tonfa landed, picked it up before feeling hands started to crawl on his back before hugged his chest.

"Hibari, you're such a bad boy. Now, I don't have someone to play with me. Play with me, okay?" seduced Tsuna.

"Sure," smirked Hibari, turned around to look at Tsuna. The soon he turned around, he knocked Tsuna's head with his tonfa that cause the poor drunk teen to faint.

"That should keep you calm down for a while," said Hibari, looked at unconscious Tsuna.

"That is your punishment for drinking alcohol while you're still underage and tried to seduce a man in my presence," said Hibari, poking Tsuna's cheek to see if he really is unconscious.

"I thought I taught you enough to be strong, herbivore," said Hibari, knocked Tsuna's forehead on the second time before leaving the unconscious teen alone.

 **=CHAPTER 3: HIBARI KYOYA END=**

 **a/n: kyaaa... *goosebumps* what did i just wrote? 0.0...anyways don't forget to leave out comment... about the next chapter, i haven't decided yet who will be the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: REBORN**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR**

 **WARNING:TYPO(S), GRAMMAR MISTAKE, PAPA!REBORN, DAUGHTER! TSUNA, GENDERBENDER TSUNA, ETC...**

 **HINT:**

 **REBORN- 30 YEARS OLD**

 **TSUNA- 15 YEARS OLD**

 **TIMELINE: IN THE SAME TIME AS MY STORY 'IN YOUR CARE'... ONLY I CHANGED TSUNA GENDER HERE...**

 ** _'THOUGHT'_  
**

/

That night both Tsuna and Reborn ate dinner silently. Tsuna would lightly glance at Reborn, worriedly. Where Nana? She is currently on vacation, to celebrate her birthday. Reborn noticed how Tsuna would always glanced at him, but he attempt to ignore it. He will talk with her after he finished his dinner.

"So, Tsuna, what do you want to talk with me about?" asked Reborn, sipped his hot green tea that Tsuna brewed to him. Surprisingly, he took an instant liking toward green tea when he first tried it the moment Tsuna practiced her tea ceremony practice.

Tsuna, who currently washed the dishes, flinched in surprise. She finished washed the last dishes before took her seat in front of Reborn.

"Uncle, actually...umm how should I say this?" said Tsuna while scratching her scalp.

"Just spill the beans, Tsuna," ordered Reborn.

"Actually, tomorrow I will go out to town," said Tsuna in embarrassment.

"With who?"

"Friend,"

"Kyoko and Haru?"

"No,"

"Your guardians?" asked Reborn, continuously to sip his tea and sighed in content.

"No,"

"Then?" he took another sip of tea.

"Umm... with a boy," said Tsuna nervously. Just after Reborn heard Tsuna's answer, he instantly shoot the tea out of his mouth. He coughed when he feel some his nose tinged in pain.

"Uncle?"

"Say again, Tsuna," said Reborn when he recovered from his cough.

"Tomorrow, I'm g-going out w-with a b-boy. As in a date," stuttered Tsuna in embarrassment. When Tsuna finally confirmed that, Reborn widened his eyes in shock and accidently lost grip of the glass. The impact the glass made with the floor cause a loud shattering sound echoed in the kitchen.

/

"Are you sure you let me go, Uncle?" asked Tsuna in uncertainty and she wore her knee-length leather boots.

"Of course. Go have fun," said Reborn, obviously smile out of force. But, Tsuna who obviously inherited her mother's innocent obliviousness, she just smiled at Reborn before stepped outside and go to the promised place.

Just after 15 minutes, Reborn grabbed a black trench coat, a red cap and face mask with sunglasses. He will do what he done best in his job. He will be spying on Tsuna's date so that the boy wouldn't do anything appropriate to his precious 'daughter'.

 ** _'It is an easy job,'_** said Reborn stepped out from the house.

/

The truth is Reborn was absolutely wrong. Spying was not an easy job. First, he has to hear some weird whispering from the sidewalkers about him being a molester. Second, he has to make sure Tsuna didn't find out he was currently spying on her. Thanks to her Hyper Intuition. Last but not least, he has to restrain himself from firing at that boy with his precious bullet when he noticed the boy started to cross the line between him and Tsuna. But luckily for Tsuna, who he taught to be a modest lady, shyly took back her hand when the boy brushed his hands with hers.

Then, he quickly followed them when he saw the two teenagers walked into the amusement park. Once again, Reborn has to restrain himself from breaking any of the property because of his intense grip, when he saw the boy started to close his distance with Tsuna. He even goes as far as hugging Tsuna forcefully.

"I'll go buy drinks," said Tsuna who showed uneasiness on her feature when she struggled to escape from the boy's forceful embrace.

Reborn still fixed his gaze on the boy when the boy gives off dangerous air. The boy watched Tsuna walked away before smirked devilishly. Then he stood up before go to the secluded place and Reborn closely followed him. What he saw in the secret place almost make him gaped in shock.

The boy is kissing another girl passionately before both of them have the devilish smirk.

"Are you sure you succeed this time, darling?" asked the girl.

"Of course I'm sure. That Sawada girl is far more innocent than we thought earlier," said the boy. The girl giggles in glee that almost make Reborn want to vomit from the intonation of the laugh.

"Remember our goal?"

"Yeah. Our goal is to scoop that Sawada girl's wealth, and then I'll be leaving her just like that," said the boy before laughed maniacally, and later the girl joined him.

"As if I let you messed with Tsuna," whispered Reborn inaudible to anyone nearby.

Reborn, who has heard enough, fixing his cap when walking away from the amusement park and preparing his plan for those who dare to mess up with Tsuna, his precious little girl.

/

"I'm home," greeted Tsuna when she entered the mansion.

"Oh, Tsuna, welcome home," said Reborn.

"How was your date?"

"G-great," said Tsuna, tried to show she was having fun, but no one could deceive Reborn's eyes.

"If that's so, why don't you invite that boy to our humbly house tomorrow?" asked Reborn. Tsuna nodded before grabbed her cell phone and dialed the boy.

"Hello, Ryuichi-kun," said Tsuna once the boy picked up his call.

 ** _'Oh, so his name is Ryuichi,'_** thought Reborn while trying to hide his smirk.

/

Like the promised time, the boy named Ryuichi appeared in front of Sawada Mansion gate. Reborn guided the boy to the living room, excusing Tsuna to prepare the lunch for three of them. Now, Ryuichi was alone with Reborn who eyeing him with menacing glare.

"So, Ryuichi, how do you meet my daughter?" asked Reborn straight to the point.

"Actually, she lends me her money when I didn't have enough cash when I paying the groceries," said Ryuichi. He tried to capture Reborn's heart, maintaining his good boy look. But, that was his mistake.

Reborn chuckled lightly before stepped to the cupboard.

"You'll see, you gave the same excuse that Tsuna's previous male friend used to give. Lends them some money, helping their elder grandmother, was a member of Tsuna's study group and many more that I even lost count of it. Because of her kind nature, she is always the bad boys' target. They're an idiot, they think that they could deceive Tsuna, but unfortunately for them and for you, they wouldn't be able to fool me," said Reborn as he took out albums from the cabinet before walked to Ryuichi and shoved one of the albums to him. Ryuichi looked at him in question.

"Just look at it. Just some Tsuna's childhood photo," said Reborn and Ryuichi accepted it in tremble when he knows Reborn discovered his plan.

He looked at Reborn who looked at him. He gulped and opened the cover. As soon as he looked at the first picture, he shrieked in fear before threw the albums aside.

"Why?"

"T-They're dead," said Ryuichi in fear. Reborn picked up the albums and laughed lightly when he looked at the collection of boys wearing tuxedo and lied in coffin, with their eyes closed.

"This male was the boys who used to mess with Tsuna. But, unfortunately for them, they're unable to live for too long," said Reborn, glanced at the pale Ryuichi.

"You're probably the next if you didn't leave Tsuna now. But, there is good news to you, Ryuichi-kun. All the cost for your death ceremony will be handled by Vongola. So, you didn't have to worry, ne?" smiled Reborn. Ryuichi quickly stood up and bow in apology before sprint outside to his heart content.

/

"Eh, where is Ryuichi-kun, uncle?" asked Tsuna when she noticed only Reborn sat on the sofa while looking at the albums. Then, she approached Reborn and looked at the albums that caught his interest. But, quickly she gaped in surprise and taken the albums from Reborn.

"This is my favorite vampire doll photo collection. You can't look into this," grumbled Tsuna, keeping the album close to her. Reborn laughed as he succeeds in removing one of Tsuna's male friends.

"Come on, let's go eat the lunch," said Reborn, placing his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"But, Ryuichi-kun...,"

"Oh, him. He told me he wants to break up once he looks at your cute picture when you were still a child. He said he was no match to you," said Reborn. Reborn expected Tsuna to cry due to heartbreak but her reaction stunned him. She only shrugged her shoulder before placing the album at the nearest shelf before placing her hand on Reborn's hand that was on her shoulder.

"You didn't cry?" asked Reborn in confused when he saw Tsuna's reaction was usual, no sign of she is hurt or in pain.

"Huh? Why would I cry? Anyways he's not my type," said Tsuna.

"So, who's fit your type then?" asked Reborn. Tsuna thought for a while before she ran away from Reborn before looked back.

"It's a secret," giggled Tsuna continued to run to the dining room. Reborn smiled before followed Tsuna.

 **=CHAPTER 4: REBORN END=**

 **NOTE: GIVE ME YOUR OPINION AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER, OKAY?**

 **NEXT: YAMAMOTO (BECAUSE MANY REQUEST FOR HIM XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: YAMAMOTO TAKESHI**

 **DISCLAP,ER: I DON'T OWN KHR**

 **WARNING: A VERY OOC YAMAMOTO**

 **DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ**

 **/**

Yamamoto was so happy today that he wished he could skipped like a happy little girl. The maids who he passed by only smile, know what make the guardian so happy to that extent. It was the day, of course.

/

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun. It seem I unable to finish my work today," said Tsuna in guilt while busily scanned the paper that was handed to him by another two subordinate present at the same place.

"Eh, today was our special day, Tsuna," whined Yamamoto.

"You made a promise that for every birthday date of your guardians, we can spend a whole day together. It was my turn, today," said Yamamoto, couldn't cover his sadness behind his smile, like always.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi-kun. Maybe tomorrow," said Tsuna apologetically.

"Sorry to interrupt, Decimo. But tomorrow you on a tight schedule," said one of the men. Tsuna grumbled in frustration.

"But you promised, Tsuna," said Yamamoto, pleading to Tsuna.

"I know, Takeshi-kun. I already finished my workload for today. But this dawn, they showed up and told me I still have unfinished business to attend. I'm so sorry," Tsuna apologized once again. Tsuna's eyes were brimmed with tears when he had to do one thing he hated the most and that is broke the promise he made with his friends. If apology can returned back Yamamoto's cheerful face, he would apologized for hundredth and even thousandth of time.

Then, Yamamoto turned to look at the two men. He could see they smiled victoriously for having to keep Tsuna for themselves. And Yamamoto didn't like it, not even a bit. He waited for a whole year for this day to come. And he is not having two idiot men interrupting it. Sad face replaced with anger one before he stormed off from Tsuna's office, without saying a word.

/

"Those bastards tried to take Tsuna away from me. Even worse, on my special day," said Yamamoto as he hiccupped with takes another shot of the whiskey. Chrome slowly rubbed the man's back tried to ease down his stress.

"And they even smirk at me at their success," burst Yamamoto more before he dropped his head to the table.

"You know what; this Italian bastard just extremely crossed the line. Tsuna was ours, not them," said Ryohei in anger. Of course he is angry for his fellow guardians.

"Why don't we take our revenge on Takeshi-kun?" asked Chrome.

"Nah," said Gokudera. Ryohei and Chrome looked at him confusedly. "I think he will be more delighted to take his revenge on them. it was his day they ruined off," continued Gokudera.

"Oi, baseball freak. Do you want to take your revenge on those who dare to steal Tsuna from you?" asked Gokudera, closed to Yamamoto's ear.

"Yeah, I'm so gonna kick their ass really hard for messing with me," said Yamamoto still in his drunk state.

"Take him to his place. I bring the victim there," said Gokudera to Chrome and Ryohei. Those two nodded before taking Yamamoto to his place.

/

"Haha, can you see that face of him? I couldn't get enough," said the man, laughing as he walked in the corridor.

"I know, right? They always thought Decimo belonged to them just because they were his friend," said the other man.

"Are you talking about someone?" a voice startled both of them that caused them to nearly jump in fright. When they looked back, they were surprised to find Gokudera leaning on the wall while stuffing his hand in his pocket.

"Gokudera-sama, you startled us," said the man.

"Follow me, someone want to see you," said Gokudera. The two men followed. They were afraid if Gokudera told Tsuna what he heard, they gonna face the last thing that they want in the earth. Tsuna was known by his kind nature but the last thing people want to see is his wrath.

They were led to Yamamoto's own training room and looked at Gokudera in question.

"Just go in, or you want for me to tell Tsuna about your scheme?" threatened Gokudera, looking at his nail. Afraid, they quickly go inside.

/

When they go inside, they see Yamamoto was sitting on the floor while his back rested on the wall. They approached him only to see he is in daze, like he was still drunk.

"Oi, Yamamoto, your special guest is in here," shouted Gokudera. The two men almost squealed in fear when Yamamoto dazed eyes hardened in anger. He grabbed his metal baseball bat. The two men scattered backward when they saw Yamamoto slowly standing up while staggering. He started to walk wobbly and dragged his bat on the ground creating screeching sound.

"I waited for a year for this day to come, yet you ruined it!" exclaimed Yamamoto, swings his bat when a baseball shooter machine shoot baseball at him. The ball passed a few inches from the two men's face before embedded on the wall.

"Y-You swing your bat very w-well," stuttered the man in fear.

"I was a baseball player before I decided to quit and protect Tsuna. When we travelled to Italy, I thought we're gonna be together with Tsuna. But, his schedule and our mission restricted us from having spent time together. We were getting out of control and that when Tsuna decided to make a day special for his guardians. That is on our birthday, we can a whole day with him. And when it is my turn you messed it up," said Yamamoto, hit another ball.

"W-We're sorry, we didn't know,"

"Didn't know? How stupid are you. That was the first law of Vongola you have to always remember in your thick skull," Yamamoto swing his bat again.

"You gonna take Tsuna away from me!" yelled Yamamoto as he was a few feet from the two men who paled as a sheet.

/

"What?! Yamamoto's drunk?" exclaimed Tsuna when one of the maids told him that Yamamoto gone on rampage at his training room.

Not wasting any more time, he quickly ran to the training room. He has to stop Yamamoto at all cost. A drunken Yamamoto is a lot scarier than a serious Yamamoto. When he arrived at the scene, he was relieved to see the two men was indeed in good condition only they gone through a trauma as Yamamoto hit another one of his murderous homerun ball. Then, he saw Yamamoto step by step approached the poor men.

"Takeshi-kun!" exclaimed Tsuna that instantly turned Yamamoto's attention to him.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto dropped his bat before go to Tsuna and hug him.

"They tried to steal you away from me," said Yamamoto.

"No one is gonna steal me away from you. Come on, let's us spent our special day today. I granted everything you want," Tsuna coaxed Yamamoto by patting his back.

"Then, sleep with me," said Yamamoto straightforward to his point that cause Tsuna to blush.

"You didn't want to?" asked Yamamoto when there is silence.

"Alright, alright. I sleep with you," said Tsuna and guided Yamamoto to get out from damaged room. He looked in pity at the men who could finally breathe in relief as Tsuna finally able to calm the beast.

"I'm sorry. I tried to finish my work, tomorrow,"

"It's fine, Decimo. Take how many time you want," said the men in fear. They know from right now, they should never mess with the guardians on the special day.

/

Tsuna only giggled a bit while caressed Yamamoto hair as Yamamoto rested his head on Tsuna's lap. He is sleeping soundly like a baby. Now he knows the reason behind Yamamoto's rampage when he looked at Yamamoto's mission report.

The mission that Yamamoto was supposed to complete it in one month, he managed to complete it within two weeks because of today is his special day with Tsuna. He just arrived at the headquarters yesterday and look by the way he sleep, Tsuna could guess that he probably having sleep deprivation to complete this mission.

Now, he couldn't blame Yamamoto for almost ruining his training room. Suffered from tiredness plus with sleep deprivation, only to come back and find out someone tried to snatch his special day with Tsuna really pissed the cheerful guardian off. Thinking about that once again, Tsuna giggled in glee.

"Happy birthday, Takeshi-kun,"

 **=CHAPTER 5: YAMAMOTO TAKESHI END=**

 **NEXT ONE: ENMA KOZATO & NATSU**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE  
**

 **DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 6: ENMA AND NATSU**

 **Hint:**

 **Enma: 16**

 **Tsuna: 16**

 **Natsu: still a cub but can transformed to an alpha male**

 **They already in high school, I guess.**

/

Natsu placed his paws on Tsuna's trembling hand, while looked worriedly at his master. Tsuna's face was drenched with sweat and his body trembled in fear. He whined when he saw Tsuna's pale face and his heavy breathing.

Tsuna looked down at Natsu before patting the cub's head to reassure the cub's worries. He looked at the locked door at the sport storeroom he was trapped into. He took up a job from a classmate who asked for his help to check up the list of sport equipment. Unluckily for Tsuna, he was trapped in the dark storeroom by his bullies. That is what he thought when he heard the snickers from outside when he pounding his fist on the door asking for them to open up the door, when he realized he is in the dark room. Being in the dark room didn't help much when he suffered a trauma from childhood about being in the dark place.

Sensing his master's distress, Natsu emerged from his ring. Still, with Natsu's presence didn't help to ease the fear but his presence helped him calm down than before.

"Please, anyone. Help me get out from here," whispered Tsuna lowly when he feels his head was light and his body feels warm.

As if answering Tsuna's prayer, the door was opened from the outside. Tsuna sighed in relief when he knows help is coming. He struggled to stand up before collapsed. The last thing he could saw before he lost his consciousness was a mop of red hair.

/

Luckily before Tsuna made an impact with the floor, Enma was able to catch the limp body. He wondered how many hours have passed since Tsuna in the storeroom, facing his fear against the dark. His decision to look for Tsuna in the school was a best decision after all.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"What?! Judaime didn't come home yet?" roared Gokudera in surprise. He walked back and forth, while biting his thumb.**

 **"I guess we need to go look for him. It getting late," said Yamamoto, also unable to hide away his worry for his missing friend.**

 **"Okay, let us decided the place where which one of you will look for him," said Reborn, but before he decided, Enma rushed out from the house.**

 **"I'll go looked for him at the school," exclaimed Enma before ran out from the house. Reborn sighed before told Gokudera and Yamamoto to search to the place where Tsuna most likely to go while he waited at home, in case Tsuna returned home.**

 **/**

 **Enma huffed in exhaustion; his legs feel numbed all of sudden. He stepped inside the school while cautiously looked side by side. He really didn't want to meet the head prefect of Namimori.**

 **"What're you doing here, herbivore?" asked someone from his back. Enma abruptly turned to look behind him. Speaking of the devil! The head prefect appeared!**

 **"You should know the school is off-limit during the night. So, answer my question or I'll bite you to death," threatened Hibari, while taking out his weapon.**

 **"Umm…A-ano… T-Tsu… Miss," here come Enma's stutter attack. He always stuttered when he get all nervous. Narrowing his eyes for unable to understand what Enma tell to him, Hibari raised his tonfa to attack Enma. Enma widened his eyes in fear.**

 **"Tsuna is missing! I gonna looked for him in school!" yelled Enma loudly. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the shiny tonfa was an inch away from his face. Hibari retracted back his tonfa before leaving Enma behind.**

 **"Hibari-san?"**

 **"One hour, herbivore. If you not leaving the school ground by that time, I'll bite you to death," said Hibari, before entering the school building. Finally registered that Hibari has given his permission, Enma quickly looked every inch of the school building for Tsuna.**

 **When he opened the door of storeroom that located back at the gym, he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Tsuna and Natsu. But, he quickly go to catch Tsuna when he saw Tsuna collapsed out of exhaustion.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Enma hugged Tsuna tightly to himself. By looking at Tsuna's pale face and drenched in sweat, he cursed for not coming sooner to help his best friend. He could feel the heat coming from Tsuna's body. He placed his palm on the brunette's forehead and could feel it burning up.

"Gao," whined Natsu in worry. Enma looked at him before smiled to reassure the young cub.

"You did a good job. It is fine, Natsu. I got him now," said Enma. Natsu purred at him before disappeared and returned to his ring.

"You burning up, Tsuna. Let's get you home to Mama," said Enma, decided to carry Tsuna on his back. But, since Tsuna was unconscious, his weight became heavier than his usual one and compared to Enma's weight and strength, they almost fall on the ground numerous times.

Just when he reached the front gate, he turned back and looks at reception room. He could see Hibari sat on the windowsill while looking at them. Enma nodded to show him his gratitude for allowing him to look for Tsuna. Just after that, Hibari moved from his spot and go to somewhere else.

Just when Enma took a few steps out of the school gate, he could feel someone grabbed Tsuna from his back. Enma turned to look at the intruder in anger.

"Hey!" said Enma in anger "…Kusakabe-san?" continued Enma in confusion when he realized the tall man carry Tsuna on his back.

"I'll help you carry Sawada-san home," said Kusakabe, smiled slightly at Enma. Enma nodded and walked side by side. Just when they arrived home, they were greeted with Nana's worried expression.

Luckily, Kusakabe helped carry Tsuna to his bedroom. Nana placed a wet towel on Tsuna's forehead before saying her thanks to Kusakabe and Enma. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto already informed by Reborn that Tsuna returned home safely. At first, they want to visit him to see his condition but Reborn forbids them because it was getting late.

"Kusakabe-san," a faint voice comes from Tsuna when Kusakabe at his bedroom door.

"Yes, Sawada-san?"

"Please tell Hibari-san I said thanks," said Tsuna smiled at Kusakabe.

"I will surely informed him that," replied Kusakabe before stepped out of the bedroom.

"Why did you say that, Tsuna-kun?" asked Enma when he changed the wet towel. Tsuna laughed a little.

"I just had a feeling that Hibari-san told Kusakabe-san to help you carry me home," told Tsuna before drifted off to sleep.

/

Enma looked at Natsu who was pouting while rested himself on Tsuna's lap. Enma smiled at Tsuna when he sees colour started to returned back on Tsuna's face. Shamal told them Tsuna's fever was because of stress and just need enough rest to recover. Luckily, today is weekend so Tsuna was able to get his rest for the whole day.

"What's wrong with Natsu, Tsuna-kun?"

"Oh, he just throws his usual tantrums since I can't walk him out today," laughed Tsuna, earning an angry growl from the cub.

"Tsuna is sick, you know. That's why Tsuna can't take you out today," explained Enma, try to make the cub understand Tsuna's condition. Then, Natsu turned and looked intensely at Enma. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Enma get Natsu's hidden intention.

'I see. That's why you want to go out so much,' thought Enma before diverted his eyes to Tsuna.

"On second thought, I can help you to go out with Natsu. Is that a problem?" asked Enma.

"Not a problem at all, Enma. I couldn't thank you enough," said Tsuna then he looked at Natsu who looked at him, pleading for him to agree with Enma.

"Alright, he's all yours," smiled Tsuna before Natsu jumped on Enma's shoulder and rested on it.

"Say bye bye to Tsuna, Natsu," said Enma, walked out from the bedroom. Just when he at the front door, he was startled in surprise when someone greeted him. He turned back and saw Nana was smiling sweetly at him. Somehow, the smile she had wasn't her normal one.

"Make sure to teach a very good lesson ne, Enma-kun, Na-chan. Make sure of it," said Nana with dangerous glint on her eyes. Natsu growled in agreement.

"Will do, Mama," said Enma before moving out from the house.

/

"Couldn't find them yet?" asked Enma looked at Natsu. Natsu dropped his ear and growled sadly.

"It's okay. Don't be sad. Look forward to when we found them," chuckled Enma before Natsu joined him by growling happily. Enma continued to walk until he reached the park when someone decided to give him some company.

"It is our lucky day. Look who we have here?" said a boy with black hair snickered with his friends. At first, Enma decided to ignore them like he usual did but his attention was caught when he heard Natsu growled angrily at them. He looked to Natsu in curious.

"So, they are the one, huh?"

"Everyone, look that weird creature he has on his neck. I thought you were a cat person, baka Enma? Who know you were a dog person too. Woof, woof," insulted the boy who seem to be the leader.

Enma only smirked at them. Natsu jumped from Enma's shoulder and transformed into adult lion, growling at them with saliva dripping from his fangs. Seeing the real life lion in front of their eyes, their skin colours started to change to blue. Some of them even wet their own pants. Enma tapped on Natsu's back before smugly looking at them.

"They're all yours, Natsu. Take on your revenge, but remember to leave me my portion too," whispered Enma. Natsu nodded before he started to chase them like a real dogs chased the robbers.

/

In the storeroom…

"Enma, we're sorry. Please told your pet to let us go," said one of the boys, crying in fear. There were several part of their bodies has bite mark and scratches from Natsu's attack.

"I would love to help you but unfortunately Natsu wasn't my pet," mocked Enma, satisfied when he looked at Natsu's work.

"Then, who is his master?"

"Tried to spell his name backward, you find it out," said Enma as he hinted Natsu's real owner.

"D-Dame Tsuna owned a lion!" shrieked the boy in fear. They just know they messed with the wrong person. Suddenly, the door was opened from the outside. There stood in the doorway, is Hibari Kyoya looking at them before looking back at Enma. They silently hoped Hibari would save them. But, knowing Hibari it was impossible.

"Make sure you clean up the mess when you done, herbivore," said Hibari before closed back the door.

"It's my turn," said Enma and red-brown colour flame appeared on his forehead. Because of that, the softball floating midair and floating and circling above the bullies' head when Enma raise his hand.

"Sayonara," said Enma coldly before dropped his hand swiftly and the ball follow its motion with high speed and made impact with the bullies. Not satisfied, Enma using the same telekinesis power but with different ball. Anyone who would go near the storeroom probably will only hear howl of pain and cry of despair.

/

"You sure take your time," greeted Tsuna when he sees Enma entered the room with Natsu sleep in his hands. Tsuna took Natsu from Enma before stroke the cub. Natsu purred delightedly in his sleep.

"Did Natsu cause you trouble?" asked Tsuna worriedly when he looked at Enma's exhausted face. But, instead of reply, he could hear soft snore coming from Enma.

"You sure work hard today, Enma-kun," said Tsuna before covered Enma with a blanket.

/

Hibari opened the door of the storeroom and narrowed his eyes when he saw five boys, with their face planted on the ground, barely alive.

"I thought I told him to clean up the mess," grumbled Hibari.

"Kusakabe, clean up this mess. When I find that herbivore, I'll bite him to death," said Hibari with promising pain, angry and pissed off with Enma who leave his work behind and cause Hibari's subordinate to clean it up.

Meanwhile, for Enma, he enjoyed his sleep with no care what he gonna face tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE  
**

 **DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 7: SAWADA IEYASU/ GIOTTO**

 **GIOTTO: 25**

 **TSUNA: 15**

/

The man with happy smile plastered on his face pushed his luggage trolley. He inhaled deeply when he exited door of arrival hall of the airport.

"Aahhh! I'm home! My home ground! I'm home! Welcome back!" exclaimed the man in happiness. Some of the people decided to avoid him, especially the mother with young kid. Some of the young woman whispered among their friends, wondering if the handsome young man has gone nuts.

Even his friends who walked behind him pretended they didn't know him as he did something that would embarrass them as well. The man nodded before turned his back to look at his friends but only to find the man with red almost pink hair, talking on the phone.

"Oi, Gabrielle-,"

"Call me G," shouted the pink haired man as the blond man revealed his true name.

"Where is everyone?" asked the man, looking for the rest of his friends.

"They're gone. And don't talk to me, Giotto. About what you did earlier truly put us in shame," said G. Giotto decided to ignore what G said and shrugged his shoulder.

"Then, I'll just take you with me then, to go see my kawaii otouto-chan,"

"Nope, I passed," rejected G that causes Giotto to look at him in shock. Giotto stomping his leg on the floor with pointed a finger at G, scolded that man in Italian.

"How could you say something like that to my cute little brother? You should see him and he become something you can't live without," said Giotto, continued to brag about his brother. Cloud of imagination started to fume out from his head while imagining a 10 years old Tsuna who smiling innocently with flower floating in the background.

"Yeah, yeah. The usual you with your brother complex," said G and leave Giotto when he realized his sister came to pick him up.

/

"It's so delicious, Mother. It had been 5 years since I last taste your foods," said Giotto, stuffing his mouth with Nana's homemade meal.

"Slow down, Ieyasu. You gonna get yourself choked," giggled Nana, happy that her eldest son enjoyed the meal.

As Giotto gulped down his drink after his last meal, he looked around searching for the brunette boy that he missed for these five years away from home.

"What're you searching for?" asked Iemitsu.

"Where's Tsuna?" asked Giotto back. Before Iemitsu could answer it, Nana cut him off.

"Oh, Tsu-kun go on a study date," said Nana, smiling. Iemitsu could only gape in shock when he heard her answer. Does she know who she talking to?

"What, Mother?" exclaimed Giotto in surprise with the news. Before he could hear another reply from his parent, he ran out leaving only dust behind.

"Why would you tell him that, Nana? You should well know how protective Ieyasu is when it comes to Tuna," said Iemitsu, looking at his wife's back as she washed the dishes.

"Oh, of course I know, dear. It just my little punishment to him for going abroad for 5 years without news," explained Nana. Iemitsu face-palm when he heard her. Like mother, like son.

/

Giotto tried to hold back his tears when he peeked and saw a girl with golden brown hair sat beside Tsuna. Both of them are discussing some problem in the book. He had to bite his lips when he saw both Tsuna and that girl laughed happily.

 _'No, this cannot go on,'_ thought Giotto as some crazy imagination came up to his mind that include Tsuna married to that teenage girl.

"No! Tsuna's still too young to get married," said Giotto that was loud enough that cause librarian instructed him to shut up by placing a finger in front of her mouth.

Giotto turned back to look at the teenage couple and saw the girl moved away from Tsuna and go to the rack of books to search for new books.

"It is now or never,"

Giotto approached the girl who struggled to reach for the book that is located higher than her height. Giotto took the books before gave it to the girl.

"Thank you, mister," said the girl. Before she could leave, Giotto stopped her.

"Can you help me, miss? I'm looking for history section," said Giotto. The girl nodded before gave him instructions to get to the history section. The girl tried to leave once again and then she found herself trapped between Giotto and the wall.

"I see you with Tsunayoshi. Are you dating with him?" asked Giotto straight to the point. His questions caused the young girl to blush furiously and Giotto didn't like it, not even a bit.

"Why don't you date me instead? I have money, intelligence, looks. Everything a girl asked for I had it. So, why don't you date me instead of that feminine looking boy?" asked Giotto. But, before the girl could answer, a flying dictionary hit the back of his head that caused him to crouch in pain while holding his head.

/

 _'Did I just hear Onii-chan's voice?'_ thought Tsuna when he heard familiar voice. He diverted his attention from the book to his surrounding to search where the source of the voice.

"Tsuna-kun?" called Kyoko, looked at Tsuna in confusion. They actually currently study together since the entrance exam for high school is just around the corner. Now, they stuck at the problem solving question that neither of them know how to solve it.

"Haha, nothing, Kyoko-chan," laughed Tsuna. 'Yeah, probably my imagination,'

"I'll just go look for another book," said Kyoko which received a nod from Tsuna. After few minutes of waiting, Tsuna wondered what took Kyoko too long to search for the book and he left his place to goes where he thought the girl was. Then, he saw a tall man with familiar spiky blonde hair trapped Kyoko between him and the wall.

"I knew it," grumbled Tsuna, fastened his steps while grabbing a thick dictionary on the rack. When he about a few meters from the man's back, he throw the dictionary like a baseball pitcher that cause the dictionary to hit the poor blondie.

Giotto turned back to look at who dare to throw the thick dictionary to him and yelped in fear when he saw Tsuna approached them with fume of anger. His undercover was just exposed. Giotto stepped aside with his head down when he sensed Tsuna's glare directed at him.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan for my brother stupid action. He is overprotective, idiot, birdbrain and many more," said Tsuna, apologized to the girl. Meanwhile, Giotto inwardly cried when he heard Tsuna repeated three times to say that he is an idiot. Does Tsuna hate him that much?

Kyoko only giggled when she looked at both Tsuna and Giotto.

"Daijobu, Tsuna-kun. I know how it felt to have overprotective brother. I had two of them at home. Knuckle-nii and Ryo-nii,"

"Wait! You're Knuckle's sister?" asked Giotto in surprise. Kyoko nodded with a smile before she said she had to return home early as Knuckle just arrived home that day and told Tsuna that they should continued their discussion again next time.

Ignoring Giotto's pleading look, Tsuna stepped aside and go to his table before tidying up his things. Then, he quickly walked out of the library with Giotto following behind him.

"Tsuna~" whined Giotto in sadness when Tsuna continued to ignore him as a sign of protest. Giotto looked down in guilt and sighed in defeat. He continued to follow Tsuna's step when Tsuna turned to go inside a store.

Once inside the store, Giotto could smell the sweet smell of frostings, he looked up and saw he is currently inside the cake house and Tsuna carried a tray with four plate of different cake slices and two cups of coffee. Tsuna sat at the empty seats he finds in the cake house. As usual, Giotto followed Tsuna and sat in front of Tsuna while watching the brunette eat the cake. Tsuna looked at Giotto who still looking down in guilt.

"Didn't you want it? I thought that was your favorite," said Tsuna, pointing his fork at the black forest cake.

"Eh?"

"Or do you want this one?" said Tsuna, pointing at the other cake.

"Y-You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you, nii-chan?" asked Tsuna back. Giotto blinked his eyes didn't believe what he just hear from the brunette.

"You should at least treat me with our favorite food, you know?" said Tsuna, waving the receipt.

"Fine, I'll pay for it," said Giotto, took the receipt and decided to go to the cashier.

"Onii-chan!" called Tsuna. Giotto turned back and saw Tsuna smiled at him while rested his cheek on his palm. He signaled Giotto to come near him and whispered at Giotto's ear.

"I forgot to tell you this. Okaeri, nii-chan," whispered Tsuna. Giotto was taken aback with tears before hugged Tsuna's neck and rubbing his cheek with Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna instantly blushed when the other customers and workers looked at him weirdly. But, Tsuna decided to ignore them and thought of what Kyoko said earlier.

 _'Kyoko-chan is right. Having an overprotective big brother isn't bad at all,'_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: BYAKURAN GESSO**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG USE OF WORDS, TYPO(s), ETC...**

 **BYAKURAN: 8**

 **TSUNA: 7**

 **a/n: I always want to write a yandere!byakuran fanfic... I didn't know if it came out good or not... but I truly hoped you guys enjoy reading this chapter... sorry if I done so many mistakes**

/

"Alright, class. Let me introduce to you guys your new friends. Byakuran Gesso, please step inside," the teacher called a boy with spiky white hair as he stepped inside.

"Be a good friend with him, okay?" said the teacher, placing her hand on top of Byakuran's head.

"Yes, teacher," answered all the children of that classroom.

"Hmm, where should be your place?" the teacher whispered to herself and Byakuran spotted a boy with spiky brown hair at the back of the class, minding his own business. Instead of waiting for the teacher to tell him where his place is, he walked to the boy and sat on the empty seat beside the brunette.

Tsuna was surprised to feel someone sat beside him, turned his head and they stared at each other.

"Oh, you choose your own seat. Okay then. Tsunayoshi, be kind with Byakuran, okay?" said the teacher with a smile. Tsuna looked at the teacher and nodded.

/

"Why are you always by yourself?" Tsuna suddenly ask Byakuran while they're on their lunch break. He was playing in the sandbox when he noticed Byakuran sat on the swing by himself.

"Human are troublesome," replied Byakuran.

"But, aren't you human too?" asked Tsuna.

"I'm not like you mere human. I'm special,"

"I don't understand what you are saying," said Tsuna innocently before grabbed Byakuran's hands.

"You seem lonely. Come and join me to play,"

/

 **One month later...**

"Yeah. He's doing fine, Aria," said the teacher, reporting everything about Byakuran to his guardian, Aria.

"It seems that he befriended one of the boys. It sure is a rare sight, knowing him," said the teacher, ending the call. Then, she was startled when she heard numerous knock on the door. She opened and saw a girl tried her best to catch her breath.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Byakuran, he...he hurt someone," said the girl. The teacher quickly rushed to the playground. Byakuran was breathing heavily while his tightly gripped a tree branch facing a crying boy who clutching his bleeding head. The teacher also noticed Tsuna with scrapped forehead

"What're you doing to him, Byakuran?" said the teacher while rushing to the crying boy. When she held out her hand to check on the boy's injury, Byakuran hit her hand with the tree branch. The teacher yelped in pain while clutching her hand. Filling with rage and anger, the teacher dragged Byakuran to the office. Tsuna tried hard to explain to the teacher but she ignored it.

/

Tsuna sighed for umpteenth time. He was all alone again. Even when he explained to the teacher that Byakuran hit that boy because that boy pushed Tsuna that cause him to knock his head on the pavement. Still, the teacher sticks with her decision. That is to suspend Byakuran from school.

"You're alone, Dame-Tsuna? Where is your so called protector?" mocked the boy who entered the scene. Tsuna looked at him and immediately recognized him as the boy that Byakuran hit days ago. It seems his bandage replaced with just a band-aid.

Sighing in exhaustion, Tsuna decided just to ignore the boy before it break into a fight. But the boy didn't stop there, he pushed Tsuna. Tsuna turned and glared at the boy.

"Eeekk," shrieked the boy as he feel something slithering up his body that cause him to laugh furiously. In the midst of the laugh, something emerged from his collar that cause his laugh died immediately as he caught sight of small white dragon head stared at him. His face pale up as white as a sheet.

"S-SNAKE!" yelled the boy in fear before ran away.

The mini white dragon later circled himself on Tsuna's neck before kissed and nuzzled his head on Tsuna's cheek.

"Shiryu ***** , what're you doing here?" asked Tsuna. Then, he heard a chuckle from the tree. He looked up and saw Byakuran grinning down at him.

"I wish I had camera with me when he makes a face like that, Tsu-chan," laughed Byakuran before the mini dragon goes to his owner.

"Are you allowed to come to school again, Byakuran?" asked Tsuna cheerfully with the thought of having to spend time with his friend.

"No. I just want to see you before **_they_** came to get me,"

"Hmm?"

"Ah, nothing. You don't have to worry about it. I'm sure we'll meet again," said Byakuran, ruffled the brunette's hair. Just after that, the bell rang indicate that lunch time is over. Byakuran quickly excused himself, leaving Tsuna alone.

/

"Alright, class. I had some announcement to make. Byakuran will not be attending school after this. His guardian, Aria come to pick him up today," announced the teacher. Tsuna who was surprised with the news, quickly ran out of the classroom, ignoring his teacher who called his name numerous times.

He ran as fast his feet could take him. Just he turned around the corner, he saw the black sedan car, slowly leaving the house that Byakuran previously reside in. Tsuna decided to chase the car.

Byakuran, who still inside the car, refused to look at pregnant woman who sat in front of him, quietly observing him. She could feel Byakuran's mood change, slowly caressing his cheek.

"I know it's not your fault. Don't worry about it," said Aria. Byakuran sighed before turned his head sideway. Then, he saw Tsuna was chasing with tears on his face. Byakuran quickly lowered down the window before looked out.

"Tsuna!"

"I don't want to be apart from you, Byakuran! You're my friend!" cried Tsuna, still chasing the car although his speed lowered down due to exhaustion.

"Me too. We'll meet again someday. I promised you that we'll meet again someday!" shouted Byakuran. Just after he saw Tsuna collapsed on his knee because of exhaustion.

"It's a promise, all right?" shouted Tsuna, wiping his tears.

Byakuran nodded before smiled weakly at Tsuna."Until then... don't forget about me," whispered Byakuran as Tsuna's silhouette disappear. He slowly sat on the cushion while staring at his palm. Unconsciously, droplets of water dripped on his palm.

"Wha-," Byakuran tried to wipe his tears but it still sliding down without stop. Aria smiled at the boy reaction before caressing the boy's hair and her other hand wiping his wet cheek.

"You'll meet him again someday. I see it in the future," smiled Aria to assure the boy. Byakuran nodded before hiding his face from Aria in embarrassment.

/

 **TEN YEARS LATER...**

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera chatted happily as they walked in the hallway as the school end that day.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko's voice could be heard from a distance. Tsuna turned his head and smiled as he saw Kyoko approached with her loyal friend, Hana.

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?"

"There is someone waiting for you at the gate. He must be foreigner by looking at his features, especially his spiky white hair," said Hana on Kyoko's behalf.

Hearing Hana's last word, he quickly ran to the gate, hoping to see the one person he want to meet once again. Just as he arrived, he could his face as the girl flock around the boy at the gate. That is when; they caught sight of each other. Tsuna was frozen at his place with his eyes welled up with tears of happiness. The teen boy with spiky white hair tried to get him off from the girls before he ran with his hand extended out for Tsuna.

Their body collided as Byakuran enveloped Tsuna in his tight hug. Tsuna returned the hug while crying tears of joy of having to see his friend again.

"I finally able to meet you again, Tsu-chan. I finally fulfilled my promise to you,"

"Yes, you did,"

=CHAPTER 8: BYAKURAN END=

 **A/N: I THINK BYAKURAN ISN'T SO OVERPROTECTIVE TO TSUNA IN THIS CHAPTER... SORRY ABOUT MY MISTAKE THERE... SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE BECAUSE I HAD A WHOLE STACK OF ASSIGNMENT NEED TO BE SUBMIT SO I'LL BE A BIT BUSY AND MY TIME UPDATING STORIES WILL BE LIMITED... I HATE THAT**

 ***shiryu is the name i made up for byakuran's mini white dragon since shiro+ryu= shiryu  
**

 **/**

 **EXTRA:**

The hugging session didn't last long when both of them was ripped off by a furious Gokudera.

"Who the heck are you? Who gave you the right to hug my Judaime?" shouted Gokudera while jabbing his finger on Byakuran's chest. Byakuran instantly leaped out before land beside Tsuna.

"Who is this loudmouth, Tsu-chan? A bully? Should I pierce their heart with Shiryu?" asked Byakuran with his usual smile as a mini white dragon metarialized in his hand.

"No! Don't do that! They were my friends!" exclaimed Tsuna in panic, afraid Byakuran is serious with his word.

"Alright, then,"

"Tsuna, who is this?" asked Yamamoto.

"Oh, this is Byakuran. He is..." before Tsuna could finish his sentences, Byakuran cut him off.

"Tsuna is my betrothal," said Byakuran with an innocent smile. Tsuna and Gokudera could only gap their mouth in shock while Yamamoto only laughed with a sweatdrop.

"Don't spread out weird rumor, Byakuran!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"I never thought Judaime was like that," cried Gokudera comically.

"He's just a childhood friend, Gokudera," exclaimed Tsuna, tried to get the poor silverette to calm down. Byakuran only chuckled as he observed Gokudera's reaction.

"Nice to meet you, Byakuran. I'm Tsuna's classmate and also his friend," said Yamamoto, extended his hand to shake with Byakuran. Byakuran returned the gesture but he surprised to see the firm grip.

"Tsuna belong to everyone, okay?" said Yamamoto as warm aura around him turned cold.

"Of course," said Byakuran. Luckily Tsuna didn't heard their conversation as he tried to stop Gokudera from slamming his forehead on the ground.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **THANK YOU TO giottodevongola FOR REQUESTING CHAPTER FOR THIS CHARACTER... NEXT ONE IS GOKUDERA AND I'M STILL THINKING OF A PLOT...I BEEN THINKING ABOUT MAKING IT HAPPEN DURING VALENTINE ALTHOUGH VALENTINE ALREADY PASSED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:** **GOKUDERA** **HAYATO**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT...** **KHR** **BELONG TO** **AMANO** **AKIRA**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE,** **OOCs** **, WRONG USE OF WORDS,**

 **TSUNA** **,** **GOKUDERA** **,** **YAMAMOTO** **: 15 YEARS OLD...**

 **A/N: I planned to post this on valentine but I could only posted it after almost 4 month after valentine because of some problems arise... sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **/**

"Why didn't you wake me up, Mom?" exclaimed Tsuna while rushed downstairs in hurry. He was gonna be bitten to death by Hibari because of his tardiness.

"I already woke you up for several times but still you always said to give you another five minutes," argued Nana, with her son. Tsuna grabbed his toast and ran outside. He almost bumped into someone before that someone stopped him.

"What's the rush, Judaime?" asked Gokudera. Yamamoto was beside him, flashing his usual smile. Tsuna afraid that they were already late rushed to the school. When he turned around to see that duo, he found that they leisurely walking without care about the minutes that was left before the school bell rang.

"What're you so relaxed? You know Hibari-san don't like tardiness," said Tsuna.

"We just want to enjoy the scene, Tsuna," said Yamamoto. Tsuna, suddenly approached them and grab their wrist.

"This is not the time for that," said Tsuna while dragging his friends. Surprisingly, Hibari was not present at the gate except for Kusakabe and other Disciplinary Committee. Luckily for them when Kusakabe decided to let them off eventhough they were late.

/

Since the class already started 10 minutes ago, the hallway was quiet. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera heaved a sigh of relief. They finally avoid the morning chaos of 14th February, the day where the girls were obsessed to give their crush their homemade chocolate. That's why they decided beforehand, to arrive at the school ground as late as possible, even though beatings from Hibari-san await them. They just hoped that today will run smoothly without causing them anymore headache that they always experienced when this day comes.

But, their hope wasn't fulfilled when one of the girls from the class that they passed through saw them. Next thing they heard was a shrill voice called for their name before a stampede of foot was heard in the hallways.

Before they know it, there were crowd of girls circling them, shoving those nicely wrapped box to their face. Tsuna was also caught in the crowd, leaving him no space to escape. One of the girls see Tsuna as a hindrance from getting closer to Gokudera and Yamamoto, growled at him before shoving him out of the way.

"Stay away, Dame-Tsuna," said the girl, glaring at Tsuna. Gokudera saw what the girl did to Tsuna, taking out his dynamite to threaten the girls.

"Get out from here before I blow you guys to bits," exclaimed Gokudera. Instead of running away from him, the girls only squeal in delight, saying how cool and awesome he is.

"Hello, Hibari-san. Yeah, it's me, Yamamoto. Sorry for disturbing you. Just want to report to you that the girls bunk their classes and causes us unable to go for our classes. Why don't you came back and disciplined them, Hibari-san?" the girls looked at Yamamoto talking on his phone. Just by hearing Hibari-san, their faces paled in fright and flee away, leaving the three of them in the hallways.

"Did you call him?"

"Nah. I probably killed by him if I disturbed him from his work," said Yamamoto. They quickly went to Tsuna's side that already walked ahead from them.

"Are you okay, Judaime?" asked Gokudera in worry.

"I'm fine," then Gokudera spotted a tiny spot of blood on Tsuna's trousers.

"Judaime, you're bleeding," exclaimed Gokudera.

"It's fine. I just scrapped my knee. Besides, I already had band-aid with me," said Tsuna while trying to calm Gokudera down.

"No, we need to disinfect the injury first. What if it got infection? Worst case, your leg will cut off," exclaimed Gokudera, thinking of the worst case. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto could only sweat dropped looking at Gokudera's reaction.

"Fine, I'll get to infirmary," said Tsuna.

"I carried you there, Judaime. What if you slipped on stairs and knocked your head?"

"I'll be fine, Gokudera-kun," whispered Tsuna, but Gokudera didn't hear it as he continuously babbled what's the worst thing could possibly happen to Tsuna. Seeing Tsuna in such situation, Yamamoto circled his arm around Gokudera's neck before dragging him away from Tsuna.

"I'll get him to class while you go to the infirmary,"

"Thank you, Yamamoto,"

"What're you doing, baseball freak? Let me go, I need to go with Judaime or else that pervert doctor will do pervert thing to Judaime," shouted Gokudera as he being dragged away from Tsuna.

/

"You know that you could handle this kind of injury yourself, right?" sighed Shamal, while applying iodine on Tsuna's knee.

"I already told Gokudera-kun about that, but still he insisted me to get treatment," said Tsuna, while sighed in defeat.

"I thought he changed after you guys returned from the future," said Shamal, while he covered the wound with adhesive bandage.

"You know him, he'll never change," said Tsuna, standing up before leaving the infirmary.

"Yeah, I know him far too well,"

 **= CHAPTER 9: GOKUDERA HAYATO: END=**

**NEXT:** **ROKUDO** **MUKURO**

 **CHAPTER 11:** **XANXUS**

 **CHAPTER 12: DINO** **CHIAVARONE**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: ROKUDO MUKURO AND CHROME DOKURO**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT...** **KHR** **BELONG TO** **AMANO** **AKIRA**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE,** **OOCs** **, WRONG USE OF WORDS,**

 **TSUNA** **,** **CHROME** **: 26 YEARS OLD...**

 **MUKURO: 27 YEARS OLD...**

 **/**

"Judaime, today you will have a meeting with the managers that were assigned to monitor Vongola's Entertainment branch," Gokudera read the schedule while Tsuna taking his breakfast.

"This is about their monthly report?"

"Yes."

"After that?"

"You're free to sign this," said Gokudera while showing Tsuna, mountains of paperwork. Tsuna almost choked when he look at the sight.

"I just finished yesterday's paperwork on 2 a.m. How can it get tall like right now?" asked Tsuna while moving from his bed to his desk.

"Most of them came from Lambo and Hibari, also Mukuro and Chrome,"

"Really?" asked Tsuna while taking a piece out from that stock.

 _ **=Damage report=**_

 _ **Date: xx/xx/xxxx**_

 _ **Place: Public Park**_

 _ **Damage: Big crater in the middle of park caused by explosions.**_

Tsuna immediate shot Gokudera with a knowing look. Knowing what that look meant, Gokudera could feel the cold sweat on his back while waiting reply from Tsuna.

"So much from the mentioned four, huh?" said Tsuna in monotone voice. Gokudera start to fidget before quickly dashed out from the huge bedroom.

"Judaime, before I forget, today the one who will accompany you to the meeting are Mukuro and Chrome," said Gokudera quickly before disappear from behind the door. Tsuna absentmindedly nodded before realization hit him.

"What?! Both Mukuro and Chrome?"

* * *

Tsuna nervously tried to maintain his posture, while walking along the hallways with both his guardians following behind. He took a deep breath before opening the door of the meeting room.

"Please, God. Don't let them cause any trouble," prayed Tsuna in his heart.

Noticing the arrival of the big boss (not to big in Tsuna's case), all the managers stand up in respect and bowed a little when they noticed who's the one accompany the young brunette. All of them do the same posture. All except one.

The one show too much familiarity with Tsuna when he stepped out from his seat and approached him. Tsuna slowly stepped back because he knew where this will lead to. It will lead to that poor manager's doom.

"You must be Vongola Decimo?" said the man with a happy voice.

"Yes,"

"My name is Agusto. I'm the one you assigned for replacing the previous manager of Vongola's Toys and Dolls," said the man, continued to approach Tsuna until he stood in front of him.

"So, I would like to thank you for seeing my potential to become a manager," said the man, while flashing Tsuna with a happy smile.

Before Tsuna could reply anything to send him off, he grabbed Tsuna's hand and kissed the back of his hand. Not enough with that, he hugged Tsuna before pecked both of his cheeks. He turned around to return to his seat and he saw the other managers giving him a poor gaze as if he did something wrong. He could feel shivers running down his spine when he felt a cold dark aura from his back.

"You just break a taboo," a woman's voice echoed in the meeting hall.

"Kufufu, for that, you deserved a punishment," a man's voice replaced the women's voice.

"W-Wait, calm down, both of you," said Tsuna, trying to calm his Mists down. The manager turned around and was startled to see both Mukuro and Chrome, standing behind him and looked at him with a death look.

"You just broke the rule," said Chrome with a death look before grabbed that man's wrist.

"Mukuro! Chrome!" exclaimed Tsuna when he saw his Mists and that poor soul slowly disappeared into Mist.

Mukuro turned around and placed a finger in front of his lips as a silent communication for Tsuna to stay quiet. Tsuna dropped to all four on the ground while mumbling something.

"That's why I don't want any of my guardians accompany to my meeting. I rather had Basil accompany me,"

* * *

"What?! Where am I?" asked the man as soon as he regained his consciousness.

"Kufufu, welcome to our illusionary world,"

"That we made special for you,"

"Illusionary world? Special?" asked the man in nervousness. He heard about the famous twin mists in Vongola Famiglia, that once you entered their Illusionary World, you will never get to see the real world ever again.

"B-But I didn't do anything wrong," exclaimed the man.

"You just broke the rule that we made and it applied to anyone who wished to meet with our Boss,"

"Rule? What kind of rule?" asked Agusto. Then, Mukuro and Chrome realised that he was a new recruitment, so it's no wonder that he didn't know anything about the rules.

"Kufufu, that leave us no choice then. Should we tell you one by one?"

"Y-Yes,"

"But, let us enjoyed the show first," said Mukuro, snapped his finger and mist that surround them dissipated. Agusto looked around him in question before he shrieked in fear as the scene registered to his mind.

He found himself locked in a box that was hanging mid-air, with a pool of man-eating shark below him. Both of the guardian standing on each his right and left side, on the platform which is a few feet above the pool with a box of swords just beside them.

"Kufufu, try to avoid it, okay?" said Mukuro as he seethes one of the swords. Agusto could only gape in fear when he saw the glint of the sword. Just by looking at it, he knows that sword was sharp enough to cut people in half.

Without a warning, Mukuro swiftly stabbed the box with the sword and it pierce through it.

"Did it pierce you?" asked Mukuro in sadistic voice. Agusto was beyond scare that he couldn't describe it in word.

"T-The r-rules?" stuttered Agusto in fear. He swear that he probably piss in his pants, right now.

"Ah, we almost forget," said Chrome, took one the swords and do the same action that Mukuro did earlier.

"For each guardian, they have one special rule that must not be broken by anyone," said Mukuro, pierced the box with another sword.

"It is considered as a taboo that must not be broken by anyone at anytime," said Chrome and there it come another sword.

"If it was broken by certain idiot, that poor soul will never had another chance to see the next morning," said Mukuro. Another sword came.

"T-That means I'll be dead in here," cried Agusto.

"Kufufu, that depends on how much you entertain us" said Mukuro with a sly smirk.

"For the Storm, the rule is you must always respect Boss at all cost. Don't try to act familiar when you meet with Boss, if the Storm is the one accompany him," said Chrome.

"For the Rain, the rule is you must never act too friendly with Tsunayoshi, because that right only belonged to him," said Mukuro.

"For the Sun, you must keep at least one meter distance when you talked with Boss, because the sun is a very overprotective with his 'little brother'," said Chrome.

"For the Lightning, don't try to gain Tsunayoshi's attention solely to you, or else you could experience how it feels to be shot by the lightning," said Mukuro.

"For the Cloud, never you dare crowd in front of him. You could only meet Boss one-on-one with him, standing beside Boss. More than that, you will be bitten to death," said Chrome.

"For the Mists, the rule in which you're unfortunately broke. The rule is simple. That is you must never kiss, touch or hug Tsunayoshi at all cost because only Chrome was allowed to kiss Tsuna's cheek and I would want some old pervert stained the body that I want to possessed," said Mukuro, looking at the box that was occupied with sword that pierced through them, at all side.

 **"Those are the seven rules you must not break,"** said Chrome, seethes out another sword before swiped it across the single chain that kept the box hanging.

"Sayonara, signor Agusto," said Chrome and Mukuro at the same time, both with far too sweet smile and watching the gravity pulled down the box to the pool. The poor Agusto could see death flashed before his eyes.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, meeting adjourned. Thanks for your hard work," said Tsuna, closing the meeting to an end. He could hear constant mumbling came from behind him. He turned back and was shocked to see poor Agusto curled up on the ground while shaking in fear. Tsuna quickly moved from his seat and approached Agusto.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. There are seven rules. Must never broke them," said Agusto as he kept repeating those words.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble they caused you, Agusto-san," said Tsuna. He helped Agusto sit up and he saw the blank stare belonged to Agusto show just how much fear his Mists cause to that poor man. Tsuna, of course was not happy with it, he was pissed. And when he pissed, it was never a good thing.

"Could someone help Agusto-san get some medical help?" asked Tsuna. The others who present only nodded, saying their agreement to help Agusto.

Then, a familiar laugh was heard and the room started to fill with thick mist as two figures emerged from it.

"We're really had fun, playing with that guy, don't we, Chrome?" said Mukuro.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," said Chrome with a timid personality. Both of them could feel the tense air and looked what in front of them and saw Tsuna's face flushed up in anger with twitched brow and irk mark on his forehead to show how furious he is.

"You two! What the heck you think you do to that poor man? How could you tormented his soul? You really a sadist. Where did you got all this from? I thought only Reborn was a sadist but you two were the same?" and the nagging from Tsuna continued on and on, without stopping to take a breath. The others excused themselves earlier, to avoid themselves from hearing the nag by that young brunette. Today was both Mukuro and Chrome's bad day as they being the next target being nagged by Tsuna.

* * *

 **p/s: that's why Gokudera quickly ran away from Tsuna earlier, before he being nagged by his beloved Judaime XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: XANXUS  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT...** **KHR** **BELONG TO** **AMANO** **AKIRA**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE,** **OOCs** **, WRONG USE OF WORDS,**

* * *

 **XANXUS: 34 YEARS OLD**

 **TSUNA: 5 YEARS OLD  
**

 **xanxus: hey, you!**

 **kou: y-yes.**

 **xanxus: you better made my character very good to read. if not... *showing his flame of rage**

 **kou: h-hai!**

 ** **HINT: I USING THE PLOT FROM "GET BACK IN TIME", WHERE TSUNA ACCIDENTALLY TURNED INTO 5 YEARS OLD CHILD****

/

 **Early morning...**

Xanxus continued to stare, well glare, at the brunet boy who currently being cradled by Yamamoto. The child who known as Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi wouldn't even looked at him. Probably he was scared of the aura Xanxus given off.

"Sorry for the trouble, Xanxus," said Yamamoto, putting Tsuna on the ground but the boy still clutched on his pants.

"Be a good boy, okay, Tsuna. Don't cause any trouble to Xanxus," said Yamamoto, tousled Tsuna's hair. Instead of obeying Yamamoto like he usually did, he looked up at Yamamoto, silently asking for help.

"You saw it for yourself that the brat didn't like to be with me. Why don't you find a babysitter that could watch him for you guys," said Xanxus. Yamamoto only sighed.

"You know that his current condition is a secret from other Famiglia, except for Cavallone and Simon. So, hiring a babysitter is a big no. We also didn't want to trouble you in this matter but we couldn't help it when all the Guardians are called for duty," explained Yamamoto. Well, being Xanxus, he just rolled his eyes in sarcasm manner. Yamamoto noticed it but decided to ignore it. He crouched down to make sure that he facing Tsuna properly.

"Tsuna, you're going to stay with that nii-chan for today. If you able to behave for this whole day, we treat you anything you want," said Yamamoto, referring to the guardians.

"B-But, that man look is scary," whispered Tsuna, still didn't let go of Yamamoto's hand that he currently hold. Xanxus twitched in irritation, where he hears that brat's comment even though it was a whisper coming from that boy.

"Tsuna, let me tell you a secret. He is the nii-chan in the story I told you on the way coming here," said Yamamoto, pointing his finger at Xanxus. This time, Tsuna turned around to look at him with an eye of admiration.

"Is it really him, Takeshi nii-chan?" asked Tsuna. Yamamoto only nodded with a smile.

"Then, you think I can give **it** to him?" asked Tsuna.

"If you able to finish **it** by today," said Yamamoto, before standing up.

"Take good care of him, Xanxus, even if you didn't want to," said Yamamoto, leaving the boy with the grumpy Sky Flame wielder.

/

"Do what you want. Don't bother me while I'm sleeping," said Xanxus, yawned loudly. Meanwhile, the brunet boy only stared at him, without blinking. Xanxus turned to look at the boy, feeling weird with the child's behaviour.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Nii-chan don't feel cold?"

"Why would I feel cold? There is a heater in this room," said Xanxus. In response for his answer, Tsuna looked down in sadness.

"Guess, he didn't need it," whispered Tsuna, while hugging his backpack. The tall man only looked at him in question.

"What're you talking about, brat?"

"Ah, it's nothing," denied Tsuna, quickly moving out from the room.

/

Tsuna peeked into the room and saw that scary man called Xanxus, soundly asleep on his bed. The blanket was discarded to the floor, making the man unconsciously shivered in cold. Tsuna quietly approached the bed before climbed it. He hesitated to shake the man awake. Gathering up his courage, he pats on the man's shoulder to wake him.

"Tch," Xanxus clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Nii-chan, are you cold?" asked Tsuna. Xanxus turned his head to look at the brunet.

"You know what?! I'm getting tired of hearing that word coming from you! Every 10 fucking _**(Kou: *steps in and cover little tsuna's ears* BAD WORDS!)**_ minutes, you came and wake me asking if I'm cold! I know when I'm cold or not! Don't bother! You're very troublesome brat!" exclaimed Xanxus in anger, glaring at the poor brunet.

There was no response coming from the boy. The boy sniffed, while his eyes brimmed with tears, shocked and upset for being scold so loudly by that man. He stood up on the bed, before approaching Xanxus, biting his lips and clutching his knuckle.

"Idiot nii-chan, I hate you," yelled Tsuna in frustration, punched Xanxus's cheek with his tiny fist, before running out leaving the room.

Xanxus rubbed his cheek. That the punch was not painful, it felt as simply as a pat on the cheek. He lied on his bed and he could hear a wail coming from the outside, probably that boy crying for being scolded by Xanxus.

"They spoiled him too much," whispered Xanxus, as sleep finally claimed him.

/

It was almost afternoon when Xanxus woke up from his sleep. His stomach growled in hunger. He thought of eating out in restaurant today. Well, he should bring the child along with him, to compensate for what he had done to the child. Just when he entered the guest room, the brunet was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, you," said Xanxus, stopping a maid who currently done her job.

"Y-Yes, Xanxus-sama?" stuttered the maid in fear.

"Where is that brat?" asked Xanxus. The maid looked at him confusedly.

"Isn't he in that guest room, Xanxus-sama?" asked the man. Xanxus clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"If he was there, I wouldn't asking you that question, idiot!" said Xanxus in anger. The maid only trembles in fear. Then, a senior butler who happened to see the poor maid in trouble, quickly stepped in before Xanxus lost his temper.

"Xanxus-sama, little Decimo had gone missing but we already sent some people to go search for him," said that butler, silently praying for his life.

"What?!"

"I-It occurs an hour ago when one of the maids brought the snack for him, but he was nowhere to be found. We tried to search around the house but we couldn't find him," explained the butler.

Xanxus had heard enough. Without waiting for another minute, he dashed out of the mansion, not minding to grab his sweater or muffler, despite it was snowing outside. Silently, he hoped that brunet boy was fine. He really didn't want to deal with that boy's overprotective guardians, tutor and parents.

/

"Finish," cheered Tsuna while looking at the snowman he just build, feeling proud with himself. But that happy expression was replaced with sad expression when he looked at his backpack.

Approaching the bag, he rummaged the content in it and took out a blue, sloppily knitted muffler. He sighed before bringing the muffler to the snowman.

"I guess nii-chan doesn't want it. Do you want it?" asked Tsuna childishly to that snowman. Suddenly, the muffler was snatched away from him. He quickly looked at the snatcher and was startled to see two adult men who sneering at him.

"Look, what we have here? A crybaby and this hideous muffler," said the man.

"G-Give it back," stuttered Tsuna in fear, while holding out his hand.

"What did ya say? I can't hear ya," said the man, mocking the trembling brunet.

"Give my muffler back," exclaimed the boy.

"What if I didn't want to?" said the man followed by a ripping sound. Tsuna looked up and his eyes automatically brimmed with tears, as the man heartlessly ripped the muffler in his hands.

/

Xanxus just arrived at the playground nearby. He breathed in exhaustion until he heard a faint cry coming from the playground. He tried to find the source of the voice and what he saw in front of his eyes, snapped him.

In the playground, he saw two unknown men and one familiar brunet boy. The brunet was crying, trying to reach for the muffler despite of his short stature. While, the man holding what appear to be mufflers and that man was holding it just above his head while grinning.

"Give it back! Why are you ripping it?! It was for Xanxus nii-chan!" cried the boy loudly. The men just laughing, treating Tsuna's word as if it was a joke to them.

Suddenly, their laughs were halted when they find two guns shoved in their mouth and a man with scarlet eyes appeared in front of them, scowling at them. His eyes were silently telling them endless torture and pain wait for them.

"Give that damn muffler to that boy," ordered Xanxus, his voice laced with anger. The man's quickly obeyed it, with a pale face.

"You trash better give me a fucking good reason for making him cry. If not, this place gonna bath with your blood," threatened Xanxus. **(Kou: *sit on the bench while covering little tsuna's ear*)**

"We d-d-doing it f-for fun," replied the man. His friend only nodded.

"For fun? I showed you what fun are," grumbled Xanxus and the gun glowed. The men only pray for their safety, silently promised to never make fun of others again. Who knows today was their bad luck day. They just made fun with a wrong person.

'Goodbye, Papa, Mama. Sorry for being such a bad son,' thought both of the men when they feel the heat arising in their mouth.

"Don't do it," a child voice, pleading to someone. They looked down and saw the boy currently pleading at Xanxus to spare their life.

'What an angel,' thought both men while looking at the boy longingly. Suddenly, they could feel the guns were removed from their mouth, followed with a sigh coming from the scary man. Both men sighed in relief of being able to live again. Xanxus scowled at them, before fired at the ground, almost hit their foot and that was enough to cause them to flee from the playground.

"Nii-chan," exclaimed Tsuna, shocked with Xanxus's action.

"Shut up, brat. I didn't end their life doesn't mean I didn't get to shoot," said Xanxus.

/

"Why're you running away from the mansion? And you didn't even inform anyone at that. You made everyone in the mansion worried about you," asked Xanxus, glaring at the fidgeting boy. Instead of answering his question, the boy patted Xanxus's cheek a few times before he heard a gasp coming from the boy.

"It's chilly out here. You're as cold as an ice," said the boy, taking his muffler before wrapped it around Xanxus's neck. He would probably give his mitten and beanie to Xanxus, if it wasn't for their small size.

"That should keep you warm," said the boy, flashing Xanxus with his kind smile. Xanxus widened his eyes as he feel a sense of déjà vu. This kid's action reminds him of what Timoteo done to him when the old man decided to take him into his family. Tried to fight the blush from appearing on his cheek, Xanxus walked ahead, heading somewhere. Tsuna only followed him from behind.

"Where are we going, nii-chan?"

"Eat. I'm hungry," said Xanxus, slowing his walking pace. Tsuna noticed that, only giggled and skipped toward Xanxus and grabbed his hand. Xanxus widened his eyes in surprise and looked down and that boy. He saw his happy expression and couldn't bring the heart to snatch his hand back from that boy. Later, gossip spread around the town that the beast had already been tamed by a cute boy.

/

It was almost late evening when both Tsuna and Xanxus arrived at the mansion after enjoying a day-out together. Tsuna probably exhausted, already fallen asleep and right now, Xanxus cradled his sleeping body and approached both of the Rain and female Mist guardians who patiently waiting for them in the living room.

Seeing Xanxus entered the room with currently sleeping Tsuna, Chrome stood up and walked toward Xanxus, ready to take sleeping Tsuna in her arms. Understand with her intention, Xanxus gave the boy to the woman. Chrome adjusted Tsuna in her arms gently, didn't want to disturb his sleep.

"Takeshi, I'll be waiting for you in the car," said Chrome, leaving the room when Yamamoto nodded at her.

"You better explain it all to me, trash," said Xanxus, which earned a laugh from Yamamoto.

"Umm, where do I begin?" said Takeshi with an act of thinking about something.

"Hahaha, we made you as a main character in a children's story,"

"Huh?"

"You see, two weeks ago, Reborn told us that we all will go for a mission and you are the only one available to look for Tsuna for a day. Reborn told us to made a story for Tsuna to change his perspective about you and to get rid of his fear when he saw you today,"

"And, what kind of story it is about?"

"Oh it just a simple story. It was a story about a poor, scary looking boy selling bread to buy his mother's medicine. He tried to sell the bread but everyone wouldn't buy it because of his poor status. In the cold midnight, an old man suddenly approached the boy and bought all of his bread and giving him a gift, a muffler. Then, the old man adopted the boy and treated him as if he was one of his sons. But few years later, where there was a very cold winter, the boy couldn't find his precious muffler and he was shivering all night, waiting for someone to give him the warmth that old man once gave him," said Yamamoto. He looked at Xanxus, who was silent at that time.

"That brat's reaction?"

"Admiration and sadness,"

"He admired that boy because that boy didn't give up selling the bread even though people didn't want to buy it. Because of that, he got to meet with that kind old man,"

"And why he is sad?"

"Because that boy lost his muffler and he was cold on that winter night. Then, Tsuna made a decision to knit a muffler as a gift to that boy so that that boy wouldn't be cold again. After that, Tsuna would ask help from both Kyoko and Haru to teach him. Tsuna is really an angel," said Yamamoto. Yamamoto slowly stood up when he heard a faint honk sound coming from the lawn.

"Okay, then. I need to go now. Thanks for taking care of Tsuna for today. Jaa ne," said Yamamoto, leaving the room.

/

Xanxus entered his room and unlocked a drawer and taking out an old muffler before a small smile appeared on his lips. He brushed his finger on the fabric, reminiscing on his first encounter with Timoteo.

'The boy didn't lose his precious muffler, brat. Plus, he got a new one,' thought Xanxus, before placing both of the muffler inside the drawer and go to the dining room when it is time for dinner.

 **=CHAPTER 11: XANXUS END=**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, i know... it a very ooc! Xanxus... his character is so hard to write but anywhere this chapter is one of my fav XD... and next one is...**

 **dino: me!  
**

 **kou: Yup! and after dino, i'll be free to receive any character you want to include in this story/ fanfic ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: DINO**

 **TSUNA: 15 YEARS OLD**

 **DINO: 25 years old**

 **warning: grammar mistakes, oocs, ocs, etc,,,**

 **ENJOY!^^**

/

"Dino-san, I have big news to tell you," said Tsuna with so much happiness in his voice.

"What is it, Tsuna?" asked Dino. He could imagine Tsuna will say to him how much he love his big brother like when he was innocent kindergarten boy.

"I want to ask for your blessing for our marriage. I hope you blessed us because I really loved her," said Tsuna, with a shy girl sat beside him. Tsuna turned to look at that girl with eyes full of love. Dino looked at the scene in horror.

"NO!"

/

"NOOO!" Dino jolted awake from his dreams. He tried to calm his frantic heartbeat down.

"Boss, are you okay?" the door was burst open with an alarmed Romario. He looked if there any strange thing inside the bedroom and found nothing except his boss tried to calm down his breathing.

"Romario, book a plane ticket to Japan for me, tomorrow. And make sure it is a first flight to Japan,"

"But, your schedule is tight this week, boss,"

"Argh, go to hell with that stupid meeting. This is my life and death matter," said Dino before lying back on his bed. Romario sighed as he needed to reschedule everything back since Dino had made his decision to go to Japan, more precise to Namimori. And even more precise than that, he was going to meet a certain brunet.

/

It was dawn when Dino arrived at the airport. Luckily, there was chauffeur waiting for him. Didn't need to tell him when he wants to go, the chauffeur drove him to his favourite place in this world. Namimori. Maybe luck was on Dino's side, that when he arrived in front of Sawada gate, Nana already busy hanging the wet cloth. Dino know that woman was an early riser but for her to be awake at this hour it is ridiculous. It's not even 7 am yet.

"Ah, Dino-kun, good morning. It's been a while since I last saw you in the flesh,"

"Good morning, Mama. Um, is Tsuna home?"

"Yeah, of course he is. Maybe he asleep, right now,"

"Would you mind if I go to meet Tsuna now?"

"Sure, go ahead. Maybe he could wake up earlier than before, on this day," said Nana, with a smile. Dino just nodded in silent and rushed to his self-proclaimed little brother. He unintentionally opened the door with a loud bang and startled the three toddlers except for the brunet one who sleep without a care of what happening to the outside world.

"Kyoko-chan. Like you," mumbled Tsuna with a grin while scratching his cheek.

"Baka-Dino, you better has a VERY good reason for waking me up from my beautiful sleep," said Reborn while playing with 10 tons green mallet on his hand while murderously glared at the blonde man.

"Sorry, Reborn. I'll talk to you later," said Dino want to get close to Tsuna, but he was hit by the mallet in the infamous hitman's hand.

"Do you think I'll let you off with a mere sorry after you disturbing my sleep. Suppeee~," Reborn instantly fall asleep on his hammock. Meanwhile, for Dino, he land right besides sleeping Tsuna, while rubbing his sore head.

"Kyoko-chan. I want to marry you," mumbled Tsuna. Dino heard it and remember about his dreams earlier. Immediately, Dino rise up from the bed and started to shake Tsuna awake, violently.

"Tsuna, wake up, Tsuna!" cried Dino.

"What's wrong, Dino-san?" asked Tsuna, still half-asleep.

"You must not get married. You have to stay single as you are right now. I won't give my cute little brother to anyone. You have to stay innocent and cute. If they want to snatch you away from me, I'll get rid of them as well. Promise me, Tsuna. PROMISE ME!" Dino was literally crying while hugging sleeping Tsuna tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Dino-san. Can I go to sleep right now? I had school this day, you know?" said Tsuna sleepily. He just absentmindedly agreed to whatever Dino was spouting about.

"Of course. From now on, I'll protect you from anyone who tried to take you away from our family," swore Dino to the sunrise. Suddenly, he gulped when he feel the chill of bloodlust coming from a furious, sleep deprived hitman.

"Oho, good promise you had there, Baka Dino. But let me rephrase that, if you protect Tsuna, so who will protect you from me right now, huh Baka Idiot Dino?" chuckled Reborn while holding a sniper, aiming directly at his forehead.

"Will you give me the honor of putting you to sleep forever, Dino?" said Reborn while smiled sweetly at the blonde man. Quickly he ran out from the room, tried to escape from Reborn's Chaos Shot.

/

 **10 years later...**

"I'm sorry, Vongola Decimo. I already in love with someone else," stutters a girl, running away from Tsuna.

"W-Why did this happen to me?" cried Tsuna silently.

Meanwhile, in the rooftop a blonde man, riding a white horse, observed the scene with a pair of binoculars.

"Scuderia, I successfully got rid of Candidate No. 99 from marrying Tsuna," chuckled Dino, while crossing a picture of that woman earlier from his record book, while the white horse could only sigh with his owner's antics.

 **=CHAPTER 12: DINO:END=**

* * *

 **BELOW ARE THE CHARACTERS REQUESTED BY THE LEADER AND I EVEN GOT THE CHARACTER THAT I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD WROTE ABOUT THEM**

 **Arcobaleno**

 **Kawahira**

 **Squalo**

 **Giotto part 2**

 **Spanner and Shoichi**

 **Fon**

 **Natsu part 2**

 **Viper/ Lal**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: GIOTTO PART II**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME...  
**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCS, AU, etc...**

 **five words: BEWARE OF KURO-GIOTTO!**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ...  
**

 **THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS NOT REALLY GOOD WITH SO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE... THAT WAS MY WEAKNESS  
**

 **VERSION ONE:**

"Elena wants to say 'thank you' to you for trying your hardest to keep on living," that word uttered by Giotto's descendant, echoed in Daemon's mind as he feel that he slowly returned to the afterlife. He knows that was a lie uttered by the brunet, but not knowing hearing it from him make him to leave at ease. Maybe that is the words he wants to hear after his beloved Elena's death.

Just when he opened his eyes for the second time, he was greeted by an image of Elena smiling down at him. That's when he realized he was resting on her lap. He quickly sit up before looking at her.

"Is this real? I'm not dreaming, right?" said Daemon, placing his hand on her cheek. She nodded before hugged him.

"Thank you for trying your best to keep on living, Daemon," said Elena. Daemon quickly returned her hug while whispering on how much he missed her and apologized for not being able to save her. Then, he saw a blond man wearing a black cloak approaching them. Daemon, feel that he earned Giotto an apology, want to meet him and ask for his forgiveness.

Elena squint her eyes when she saw the weird way of Giotto approaching them. His eyes were hidden by his long bangs and his lips void of any sign of happiness. He was given off aura that made others didn't want to approach him. She stood up and took Daemon's hand.

"Go hide somewhere. I don't think he was pleased to see you right now," said Elena, saw Giotto who quickly approaching them.

"What're you saying, Elena?"

"Well, Giotto, he kinda not so happy when you fight with his descendant earlier,"

"You meant **_he_** came out?"

"I hope not,"

Just when he turned to see Giotto, he was surprised to see the blond man was right in front of him. A smirk started to take place on his face and Daemon knows it was not a good sign.

"Giotto, I can explain ev...," Daemon was unable to finish his sentences when he feels an iron punch land on his stomach. He slumped forward, clutching his stomach in pain.

However, his pain is not over when the furious boss kicked him on the chin. The kick was so hard that caused the poor Mist guardians to be thrown backward. Giotto reappears behind Daemon before he could land on the ground, he kicked him on his back that make him launched forward and land on the ground, hard on his face. Daemon swears he could hear his backbone breaks. Giotto flying in the air, readying his punch coated with condensed hard Sky Flame, aiming straight at Daemon's face. Daemon quickly closed his eyes.

"I missed," said Giotto coldly. Hearing that, Daemon looked at the man and where his punch at and he was shocked to see his hands embedded in the ground, right beside his head. He couldn't imagine if that punch lands on his face.

"P-Primo," suttered Daemon.

"G!" shouted Giotto and Daemon was surprised to see all the first generation guardians standing beside Elena. Elena was so close to crying, having both Lampo and Asari to comfort her.

"Yes?"

"How many bones do human adult have?" asked Giotto, still didn't show any expression.

"206, Primo," said G politely. He knew best not to mess with Giotto when he is in **_that_** state. Daemon shuddered in fear when another smirk appeared on Giotto's face.

"Wait, Primo," called Knuckle. Giotto turned his head toward the group, his eyes still hidden behind his bangs.

"You don't think what I think, about what you gonna do to Daemon, right?" asked Knuckle, worried for Daemon's condition.

"Ooohhh!" said Giotto in sarcastic manner.

"I think the same thing as you think, Knuckle," answered Giotto to Knuckle's question.

"Do you want to know what I think I gonna do to you, Daemon?" asked Giotto. Daemon shakes his head in denial.

"I'm gonna break each one of 206 bones you have, slowly and painfully," said Giotto, despite Daemon's denial. The guardians winced when they saw how Giotto tort- I mean, punished Daemon by breaking his bones.

"You broke Tsunayoshi's bone earlier, and now I'm breaking yours. Let's this be a lesson to anyone who tried to mess with my descendant," chuckled Giotto darkly. Once satisfied, Giotto walked away from Daemon. The guardians and Elena quickly approached Daemon, to see the man already faint from pain. G sighed looking at Daemon. It was his fault that causes Kuro-Giotto to emerge from his deep sleep. If Kuro-Giotto replacing kind Giotto, just pray so that the feared demon of Vongola will allow you to have another day to live.

 **=END OF VERSION ONE=**

 **VERSION TWO:**

Their school summer vacation last for another week and currently, Tsuna with Gokudera and Yamamoto gathered in the brunet's room to complete their group work. A project about the old essay they wrote in their kindergarten year. Now, they're on their third essay out of 10 essays.

"Alright, I pick this time," said Yamamoto, picking an essay titled 'The person I looked up to'.

"Tsuna-sama, please read mine," said Gokudera, giving his essay to Tsuna. Tsuna laughed before taking it.

"Okay, I read it now. Today is Tuesday and the weather is sunny. My tutor asked me to write an essay about a person I looked up to. The person I looked up to is a big sister called Lavina. She is beautiful like a princess. When I saw her, I always feel happy and look up to the next time I will meet her again. She always encouraged me to play piano. I heard Papa said she could play piano as well. I trained hard to play piano so that one day I could perform piano recital with her," when Tsuna finished reading it, he looked sad. He had no doubt that during the time when Gokudera wrote this, he didn't know that Lavina was in fact his birth mother.

"Please don't cry, Tsuna-sama. It's all in the past now. Well, although I don't want to, I have to read baseball idiot's essay. Let's see. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. The person I looked up to is my dad. He looks super cool when he cut the fish for sushi and whenever he trained on his sword skills. His back looked like capable man and I could see my father as a Ranger Man, who vanquished all evil," Gokudera placed the paper on the table, with bored expression. As if he already expected what Yamamoto would wrote about.

"I guess next one is me. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. The person I looked up to is my big brother. Eh, you had big brother, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto in curiosity. Tsuna nodded.

"Where is he now? I never saw him anywhere near the house," asked Yamamoto.

"He's studying abroad. That's why he's rarely at home," said Tsuna. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded. Yamamoto continued to read the essay.

"He was very handsome that Mama said some modelling agency asked for my brother to be a model for their agency. But, he always refused, saying that he was busy spending time with me. I love my big brother. He is kinda overprotective to me. But, I love him for who he is,"

"Tsuna-sama, tell us,"

"Tell you guys what?"

"About how your big brother's overprotective," said Yamamoto, taking interest in Tsuna's essay about his big brother.

"If you insist, okay then,"

 ** _/Flashback/_**

 ** _A handsome blond teenager boy was running while looking at his wristwatch. He was late at picking up someone. He always hated Valentine's Day, where all the girls will shoved all their chocolates to him even when he refused them. Because of the event, he was late arriving at kindergarten to pick up his little brother._**

 ** _/_**

 ** _'Where is onii-chan? He was never late,' thought Tsuna while looking at the road he know his brother would came to pick him up._**

 ** _"Little boy," called a voice. Tsuna looked up and was surprised to see a stranger smiling at him._**

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 ** _"I'm a friend of your mom. She told me to pick you up,"_**

 ** _"But, Mama currently in vacation with Papa," said Tsuna. The man clicked his tongue in annoyance before faking a smile._**

 ** _"Do you want cake or ice cream? I can treat you one if you follow me," said the man. He chuckled when he saw the boy taking the bait._**

 ** _Blond teen that run earlier, turned around the corner and was surprised to see Tsuna started walking away with an unknown man. He sensing that man has an ill intention, he quickly ran toward them._**

 ** _"STOP!" shouted Giotto and leaped in the air and sends a flying kick directly on that man's face. He straddled the man on the road, fisting his knuckles._**

 ** _"Onii-chan!"_**

 ** _"You piece of shit. Where do you think you taking my Tsuna? Who are you? Who sent you here? How dare you lay a finger on my cute little brother," shouted Giotto while throwing punches on that man's face. Even when the man groaned in pain, he didn't stop. Tsuna witnessed the scene, only trembled in fear. Didn't want to see any more violence, Tsuna quickly grabbed Giotto's raising fist with his tremble hand._**

 ** _"P-Please stop, nii-chan. Let's go home," pleaded Tsuna. Giotto's breathing slowly started to steady up. He turned to look at the stranger before grabbed his cheek._**

 ** _"You were lucky Tsuna was here. If not, you'll be dead. I swear if I saw you anywhere near Tsuna, I make sure to erase your existence from this earth and no one gonna know about it. No. One." whispered Giotto, so that that man was the only one could hear it. The man quickly nodded while crying from fear of seeing demon-in-human disguise in front of him._**

 ** _"Come, Tsuna. What do you want for dinner?" asked Giotto, smiling cheerfully at Tsuna, with sparkles appears around him. He acts as if he didn't punch that stranger to pulp, earlier. Later, news spread about that man hospitalized in ICU for about a month._**

 ** _/Flashback End/_**

Yamamoto and Gokudera gaped in surprise when Tsuna finished his story. They never thought Tsuna's older brother over-protectiveness was scary. They only thought his over-protectiveness like didn't allow him to approach things that are dirty or something like that.

"Don't be scared. I think my onii-chan caught on my parent's over-protectiveness. My mother was famous gangster leader at this town when she was high school. As for my dad, I don't really know what he done for his job," laughed Tsuna. Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps approaching Tsuna's room. The bedroom was flung open and suddenly Tsuna was engulfed into a blond man's tight hug.

"Onii-chan missed you sooo much, Tsuna," said Giotto, rubbing his chin on Tsuna's hair.

"You've grown up already. I remember you were just in grade school yesterday and now look at you were in junior school," Giotto started to get emotional, remembering Tsuna in his grade school, looking up at him like he was his idol.

"Stop being overdramatic, nii-chan. You just came home two weeks ago. Why you came home again when you're busy with your college assignment and examination? Besides, the travel is too costly and too far and time-consuming," said Tsuna.

"I can't help it! My dosage of Tsuna is over and it need to be refilled immediately. Now, stay still and let your onii-chan hugged you," said Giotto.

"But, it is still embarrassing especially with my friends here," said Tsuna, slowly turning red from embarrassment.

"Friends?" asked Giotto and he looked up what in front of him and realized there were other additional occupants in the room. Suddenly, Giotto looking at them with cold eyes and his demeanour changed from kind, loving big brother to cold, unforgiving Mafia boss.

"Are you sure they were your friends? Not your bully? Since you always didn't want me to hurt them even when they hurt you," asked Giotto, sternly.

"Of course they are my friends. How can I lie to you, since you always find out at the end of the day?"

"Good then," said Giotto, resting his face on Tsuna's fluffy hair. Few minutes later, they could hear a faint snore and Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Giotto, who was sleeping, still hugging Tsuna.

"Ignore him. He always behaves like this. Now let us continue from where we left off," said Tsuna, earning a nod from Gokudera and Yamamoto.

/

With the help from his friends, Tsuna successfully laid his brother on his bed. He pulls the blanket to help cover him when he heard Giotto mumbling something.

"Tsuna, your onii-chan will protect you," mumbled Giotto in his sleep.

"Thank you and rest well, nii-chan," said Tsuna before turning off the lamp and close the door. Guess he tried to make simple dinner for his onii-chan, tonight.

 **=VERSION TWO: END=**

 **a/n: Don't forget to tell me which version you like best? This is mandatory for those who read this chapter.**

 **NEXT ONE: FON (?)**

 **Tsuna: You sure about this?**

 **Kou: Err, I guess so *sweats*.**

 **Reborn: Well good luck then.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME...  
**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCS, AU, etc...**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ...  
**

 **CHAPTER 14: FON**

 **Tsuna: 15 years old**

 **Fon: -still in Arcobaleno form-**

 **/**

"Ciao, Fon,"

"Ni hao. Yes, what is it?"

"I need you to do a job,"

"And it's about what?"

"Let some people taste what the hell of martial arts is,"

"And, who is it that unfortunate soul that will taste it?"

"Come to Japan,"

"On my way. Zaijian,"

/

"Tsuna-san," called Ipin in worry. She looked at Tsuna who was once again, attacked by high fever. It's all because of her that Tsuna end up like this.

The situation is when she was running an errand for Nana, some delinquents caught sight of her and decided to make her their target for bullying. She could easily used her signature technique to take them down but remembering the damage it done, she probably causing trouble to the Sawada family and decided not to use it. They started to insult her appearance, how weird her face and hair, stomping on her grocery and threatened her to give them the money. Of course she refused and that's when the worst situation took place. They tried to throw her off the bridge on the shallow river. That's when Tsuna appeared out of nowhere. He quickly caught her body and both of them fall into the bone-chilling river. Miraculously, they came out safe, with only few scratches and bruises. But, since the weather is cold, both of them caught on fever. But, Tsuna got it worse since his health not very in good condition lately.

She was so close to cry before she feels a warm hand caressed her head. She looked up and saw that hand belonged to Tsuna.

"Don't worry now, Ipin. This fever will go away. I just need to get some rest, right, Mom?" said Tsuna, looking at his mom who was standing beside Ipin.

"That's right, Ipin-chan. See, Tsuna had already fall asleep now. Let's join me to make Tsuna a delicious porridge so he can eat it when he wakes up," said Nana. Ipin nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

/

"So who is the unfortunate soul that will taste my wrath?" said Fon, still remain composed. He looked back at sleeping Tsuna, the boy who kind enough to take Ipin into his house and the boy who dare to stand up against Checkerface to break the curse. They're forever in debt with him. By looking at him, lying there breathing heavily, sparked an emotion he never felt for long time ago. Anger.

Reborn handed Fon a piece of paper containing information about the bullies. That is when he noticed a small wooden chest beside him. He looked at Fon, curiously. Fon who reading the paper, noticed it before patted the chest and flashed a fake smile to Reborn.

"Their reward," said Fon. Reborn already know what is it before smirked in return.

"Total of 5, huh? Age ranged between 15 to 17 years old? Reborn, you can took them easily, but why do you need me,"

"Because they'll be dead if I deal with them,"

"But, you did know that I was not any less than you," said Fon.

"It's fine. Do what you want to do to them. Have your fun," said Reborn.

/

"You're here?" asked one of the delinquent when he saw his friend were there, holding the same sheet of paper. He read the text again. 'Congratulations. You are a few selected to play a game. If you came out as a victor, a luxurious gift waiting to be yours,'

"What if it's a spam?" said black haired boy, looking at his friend.

"The spammer must be here. If it's really a spam, then we just beat them to pulp," said the leader, with voice full of arrogance.

"I would like to see you try," they heard a stranger voice, quickly turn toward the source and saw a braid boy around 5 years old.

"Who are you?"

"Greeting, my name is Fon. I'm the one who send you those letters. Since you all present here, I assumed that you guys willing to participate in my game," said Fon.

"What game?" asked blond haired boy.

"A simple one. Its name is 'Catch the Wind'. The game is easy as a pie. You just had to catch me within 15 minutes. Not a second late," said Fon, eyeing each of them.

"Nah, I'll pass," said the leader, arrogantly thinking it was some child-like game. He and his friends tried to walk away, but stopped when Fon called out to them.

"Too bad. I even haven't talk about the reward yet,"

"Oh, yeah? What the reward then? Lollipop?" asked the leader sarcastically. But, he was instantly silenced when he saw the thing that Fon hold.

"Are those real? My eyes are not deceiving me, right?"

"Oh, they're real, alright. They're pure gold coin and I'm not bringing only one pieces but a chest full of them," said Fon, while taking out the wooden chest and show the gold coin inside it.

"And it's not even worth one-tenth of my wealth," said Fon, shaking his head.

"I-If w-we managed t-to catch y-you in the game, w-we w-will get a-all that g-g-gold," stuttered the leader in disbelief. Fon squinted his eyes in amusement, when it seems that the leader of the bully is interested. He nodded before disappeared right in front of their eyes.

"I guess the game already started. I am so gonna get those gold,"

/

It is easier said than done. The boy proved to be agile, make it hard to catch him. When they were one step away to catch him, Fon would always avoided them and not only that, he would either send a kick or punch to any part of the body that he can get to. Now, only 5 minutes passed of the assigned time limit, they were spotted with few bruises on their face. Some of them have swollen face. It's fortunate enough there were no broken bone or so because they could feel the force of Fon's kick could break their bones in pieces.

"Give up already?" Fon asked the group when he saw them lying down on the ground, exhausted.

"I caught you," said the leader, grabbing Fon with both of his hand. "I win, so give me the reward," grinned the leader, imagining the amount of money he will get when he sold the gold. Fon's eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Win what? The game hasn't even started yet,"

"Huh?"

"Ah, did I forgot to tell you that was all just warming up?" said Fon, faking innocence.

"Now, let's start our game," said Fon, doing a front split to get him out of the grip. The leader cried out in pain while holding his hand with his fingers bend in weird angle.

"Oh my God, what to do? I know, let's popped it back into their place," Fon approached the frightened teenager who keep shaking his head in denial.

"Don't run away, I just trying to help you getting better," said Fon in mocking manner, then grabbing the finger that cause another painful cry come from the boy. He popped all ten fingers into their places and each time he done it, the leader would howl in pain. Until the 10th time, the leader passed out due to unable to bear the pain.

The other teenager break out of his stupor ran toward Fon to attack him by doing the famous 540 kick that caused the boy to hit his head hard on the ground and fainted as well. Next, he locked his arm on the third boy waist and lifting him before slammed his back hard enough that the boy could hear the crack of his bone. The fourth and fifth teenagers saw their friends' defeat, tried to run away before shrieked in fear when Fon suddenly appear in front of them.

"Leaving so soon, huh? Too bad, I will not allow such a thing," said Fon, using his Gyoza-Kempo technique. The boy involuntarily follow the movement of Fon's arm when he standing with his arm wide open, with one boy flying to the right side while the other flying to the left side. He looked at both of them, before smile at them.

"Ready?" said Fon. Without even listening to the boy protest, he brought his hand together, fast and the poor boys still trapped under the Gyoza-Kempo technique, followed the direction and slammed their face on each other. The impact was so hard that caused their nose to be broken and some of their front teeth fall off. Fon bowed at the defeated teenagers before smiled in satisfaction.

Suddenly, he heard a painful groan coming from behind him and saw that the leader started to regain his consciousness. The leader looked at his friends who defeated out cold and was shocked to see Fon approaching him, while twirling a knife in his hand. The leader paled in fright. Who is this boy? Did they mess with the person?

"Yes, you messed with the wrong person, at the wrong time, at the wrong place and at the wrong life. You guys hurting my apprentice and a boy whom I indebted my life to him. Such an act will not be forgiven," said Fon in front of the leader, before taking out his tongue.

" _ **Hat hare hou hoing ho dho? ***_ " asked the leader, shaking in fear.

"Should I just cut yours and your friend tongue and left you here to die?" asked Fon, contemplating with his decision. The leader's face pale as white as sheet **(A/N: Good kids don't do this at home)**.

"I think not. Death will be too light punishment for what you had done to my important persons. Should I humiliate you more?" said Fon, letting go of the leader's tongue and taking out a bottle from his sleeve.

"I always know this gift from Verde would come in handy sometime," Fon talk to himself, while looking at the weird green bottle.

"Now, stay still if you want to live," said Fon, before hopped onto the boy's head before started to shave his hair clean. Then, he poured a cap of the liquid on the boy's head before smearing it. Then, he did the same thing to the other four unconscious boys.

"Oh, don't forget to tell your friend that the liquid I rubbed on your head earlier, will kill your root hair. So, you probably won't grow any hair any longer. You'll be bald for life. That's all. Thank you for allow me to do the exercise with you all. It was fun, let's do it again next time,"

/

"How is it, Tsuna-san?" asked Ipin in nervous while looking at Tsuna eating the porridge.

"It's delicious, Ipin. Thank you for the meal," said Tsuna, in hoarse voice.

"Luckily, you getting better, Tsuna-san," said Fon, appear in the room.

"Fon, when did you arrive?" asked Tsuna.

"He arrived earlier, when you were still asleep," said Reborn. Tsuna only nodded, before Fon shoved him a packet of dried leaves.

"What's this?"

"Herbal tea. That will help you feel better,"

"Thanks. Fon, where did you go after you visited me?"

"Um... Exercise," said Fon, tried to sound less suspicious. Tsuna who still feel light-headed because of the fever, didn't ask much into it. Meanwhile, Ipin only looked at her master for a few minutes and then help Tsuna to take his medicine.

"Thank you, shishou," said Ipin, taking the dishes out of Tsuna's room, with the help of Fon.

"What for?"

"For what you have done," smiled Ipin. Fon only smiled at her before patted her head.

"You're welcome and don't worry anymore, okay?" said Fon, earned a nod from the girl. "Besides, I also had my fun,"

 **=CHAPTER 14: FON : END=**

 ***What are you going to do?**

* * *

 **A/N: Natsu will be next and after that the Arcobaleno... If I had enough time, I will post two chapters.. but if not, there will only be one chapter... thank you for reading (≧∇≦)**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME...  
**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCS, AU, etc...**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ...  
**

 **CHAPTER 15: NATSU PART II**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own KHR...**

 **A/N: sorry for the late update... in this chapter,** i **tried body switching kind of story... hope you guys enjoy...**

 **Hint:**

 **Tsuna- his real self**

 **Natsu- his real self**

 **'Tsuna' - Natsu inside Tsuna's body**

 **'Natsu'- Tsuna inside Natsu's body**

 **/**

Natsu growled in frustration when he saw the clock it is almost 6 pm and Tsuna still hasn't come home yet. He probably cleaning the classroom by himself again, when it wasn't supposed to be his duty on that day. Natsu looked down and he knows why did Tsuna do this. It because he wants to cling to the things that made him just an ordinary Dame-Tsuna, instead of Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Natsu didn't mind if it tolerable for Tsuna, but when it got overboard that Tsuna comes home exhausted, wasn't able to finish his homework by the teacher and Reborn, getting detention and punishment because of that. That is when Natsu felt that he needs to step in. The problem is how could he? He couldn't possibly appear at the school in his form right now. The students will freak out if they saw a lion suddenly entered their school and the worst, he could get captured and locked in a zoo.

"Ah, welcome home, Tsu-kun," a faint voice belong to Nana, make Natsu come back to reality.

"I'm home, Kaa-san," another faint voice belong to Tsuna. Natsu's ears perked up when he heard that voice that he instantly jumps from the bed, runs to go to the front door. When he saw Tsuna in the middle of taking off his shoes, he jumps into his arms and Tsuna quickly caught him before he lands on the floor.

"I'm home, Natsu," said Tsuna, smiling down at him.

"Gao!"Natsu rubbed his head with Tsuna's cheek before Nana called them for dinner.

/

"Ahh, so tired," said Tsuna, stretching his arms after he finished doing the homework by his teacher and Reborn. Tsuna lies and on his bed and within the second, he falls asleep like a log.

Natsu looks at him in pity before he pulled the blanket to cover Tsuna. He licks Tsuna's cheek before snuggles to him.

'I want to protect you,' was Natsu's wish before he falls asleep.

/

Nana was startled and lost grip of the cup she hold when she heard a loud thunderstorm. She rubbed her chest slowly to calm herself down, before picking up the broken pieces on the floor.

"Are you okay, Mama?" asked Reborn, suddenly appear from the living room.

"Yeah, that was a loud thunder, Reborn-kun," said Nana, throwing the broken pieces into the dustbin.

"Si," answered Reborn. He glanced at the television news reported about mysterious electromagnetic storm struck earlier. The news only makes Reborn smirk in amusement, knowing something interesting gonna happen tomorrow.

/

Tsuna groan when he heard the alarm clock ringing loudly. He reached out to put it into snooze mode but whenever he tried, he never reaches it.

'What the hell, Reborn? There is a limit to your sadism,' thought Tsuna, slowly opening his eyes to look where did Reborn put his alarm clock, only to find it at his usual place. Then, why couldn't he reach it? He looked at his hands and shocked filled his feature when he saw his hands is not hands, but paws.

Then, he heard a low groan coming from beside him. Again shock struck him when he saw his own body sleeping in front of him. He grabbed a nearby mirror and saw Natsu's face.

'What is this?' shouted Tsuna only his voice didn't come out. Only a loud Gao come out from his mouth.

"Ughh, so loud in the morning," Tsuna's body-Natsu inside- woke up while rubbing his eyes. He yawned before looked down at his feet when he feels some pressure on it.

"Natsu's body?" said Natsu, still half-asleep. "But I'm Natsu... so why did I saw my body in front of me?" Natsu blinked for a few times before he realized something.

"Hiee! Why the heck I saw my body in front of me? Why did I sound like Tsuna?" exclaimed Natsu, start to panic.

'Natsu, calm down,' Tsuna -inside Natsu's body- place the paws on his real body's lap.

"Tsuna? You're in there?" asked Natsu. Tsuna only nodded.

"But how—"

"Must be the effect of the thunderstorm yesterday," said Reborn, entered the room with espresso cup on his hands.

'Thunderstorm?'

"Yeah, electromagnetic thunderstorm. I guess it makes you two switches bodies," said Reborn, looking at both of them.

'That means what?' Tsuna looked at Reborn with this bad feeling of what to come out from the baby mouth.

"That means until we know the way to revert you back, Natsu has to fill in your spot while he is in your body," said Reborn with a smirk.

'No way!... Natsu?' Tsuna turned to look at Natsu's reaction only to find him look so happy with eye glint in happiness.

'Natsu?!'

"Isn't it great, Tsuna? Let's do it!"

'Ehh!'

/

'Tsuna' entered the school, trying to act normal. He was stopped by earlier at the gate. The prefect only looked at him up and down before walking away with a smirk. When he walked through the hallways, all the school girl will turn to look at him since his appearance changed a bit now. Since Natsu is inside Tsuna's body now, his normal brown eyes changed to the colour of sunset like when he is in HDWM. Of course, that would make others see him as attractive, but he didn't care about it because he had one thing in his mind, the students of Class 3-A.

/

'Please, Kami-sama. Don't let Natsu cause trouble to the class. Let it all be fine,' pray Tsuna silently.

"Natsu, let's go out to play," shouted Lambo, entered the room and dragged him out.

Reborn who watch them go out and play in the front yard, grabbed his phone and called a number.

"Ciaossu, Verde. Your experiment worked well," said Reborn before ending the call.

/

'Tsuna' entered the classroom and he didn't expect a dirty rug was tossed directly at his face. He grabbed the rug off his face, feeling anger rising inside.

"Oi, Dame Tsuna. Make sure you do the same thing you did yesterday," laughed the bully before walked toward 'Tsuna'.

"The teacher praised me really good today. So, a dame like you can do something useful? Don't you think I'm good at helping you discovering something you could do besides being a wimp?" mocked the bully while placing his hand on his head. 'Tsuna' strongly gripped his arm to the point of almost breaking it. The bully cried out in pain trying to loosen 'Tsuna's grip on his arms but fail. He glared at 'Tsuna', trying to intimidate him but it didn't last long since 'Tsuna' had this chilling cold aura around him.

"I wouldn't do it anymore. It was your duty. You did it by yourself. Unless you didn't have that hands and legs anymore, maybe I could consider in helping you, huh? What do you think?" said 'Tsuna', slowly loosen the grip on his hands. The bully back away in fear. He hated himself feeling fear for Dame-Tsuna, but if anyone at his place, they would feel the same.

'Tsuna' looked back and saw the five names who are on duty for cleaning today before turned back at them.

"Those five names who are on duty today, make sure to stay after school. If any of you go home, I'll make sure to make you wouldn't be able to walk for months," said 'Tsuna' in seriousness which earned nods from the students since they were afraid to utter a word. The tension in the air broke when the door slid open again and four students walked in.

"Jyudaime, ohayou," greet Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsuna," greet Yamamoto.

"Tsuna-kun, ohayou," Kyoko smiled at him.

"Good morning, boss," said Chrome, while giving 'Tsuna' his morning kiss on his cheek.

"Morning," smiled 'Tsuna' cheerfully and returned Chrome's kiss.

/

'Tsuna' find more interest in watching the skies rather than focusing on the lecture given by Nezu-sensei. He only makes the simple thing complicated. Suddenly, a flying duster hit his forehead. He holds his forehead while cursing the teacher inside.

"Where are you looking at, Dame-Tsuna? Focus on the lecture!" said Nezu-sensei, while knocking on the board, anger evident on his face.

"Shut the f*ck up, stupid teacher," said 'Tsuna' while rubbing his forehead to get the chalk powder. His rude words silenced the whole class. What happens to Tsuna in one night to make him a rebellious teen like this? Despite all of them were shocked, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome and Kyoko were holding from bursting out laughing. Of course, they know Tsuna and Natsu have switched bodies cause Reborn texted them earlier, to support Natsu for the day.

"What did you call me earlier, Dame Tsuna?" Nezu sensei walked to 'Tsuna' in rage. But, he tripped down to the floor because Yamamoto stick out his leg but he quickly retracts it back when the angry teacher looked back to know who the culprit is.

"I call you a stupid teacher. Is there any problem with that, stupid sensei?" said 'Tsuna', crossed his hands on his chest and put his legs on the table like a boss.

"How could-"

"Of course, I can. Nezu Dohachiro, who failed all his tests when he still a student, went to fourth class high school and fifth class university, and took almost how many years to graduate? Oh, I knew, 8 years! How stupid can you be when you made such a simple science stuff into something complicated? If you're not stupid, then what are you?" said 'Tsuna' in mockery. Nezu-sensei stormed out of the class in embarrassment when the students know about his secret.

'Today I will reign over this class. Who ask you to always look down at my Tsuna,'

/

 **=After school=**

'Tsuna' sat on the chair like a king while watching the five students who are on duty cleaning the class. They do the job properly because of the fear. Let's say after Nezu- sensei accident, Hibari appeared and start fighting with 'Tsuna.' It last until lunch time and the final result is he is on match with Hibari. It shook the whole school when they didn't expect Tsuna could be on match with Hibari, who is known to be the strongest person in their school.

'Tsuna' clicked his tongue in annoyance and they jolted up straight in fear and turn to look at him.

"What's this?" said 'Tsuna' while showing them his finger. There was a little bit of dust on his finger.

"D-Dust?"

"That's mean?" asked 'Tsuna' in annoyance.

"Huh?"

"That means what have you have been f*cking doing all this time? You guys are shit, couldn't even clean properly. I don't care whatever happens, but I want you to redo everything from the start!" said 'Tsuna'.

"And I will not let you go home until I said you can go home. Even if you have to stay in this school for a whole night, I don't even care," said 'Tsuna'. It sounds easy but it was not easy when 'Tsuna' would kick the bucket of water and forced them to clean it up again, he would intentionally spill the crumb of his biscuit and spill his drink on the floor and again forced them to clean it all up.

"That's it!" exclaimed a male student, throwing the mop to the floor in and walked to 'Tsuna' in anger.

"Don't you think you're being too much, huh? It is freaking exhausting, you know?" said the boy, gritting his teeth in anger. Seeing 'Tsuna' emotionless face, he tried to hit him on his stomach but 'Tsuna' was faster when he kicked the boy in his chin so hard that he collided with the floor. 'Tsuna' placed his foot on the boy's head and press on it to make sure his face plant on the floor.

"That how I feel when you and the other students left me to clean this classroom alone. In the end, you guys are the one who got all the praises when I'm the only one doing the hard work. There's a limit to someone's patience and this is my breaking point. It just lucky for you that it wasn't the worse of the worst. Because if it is, I made you suffer more than just cleaning this classroom," said 'Tsuna' with his tone lower and darker to show that he is furious.

"Now, do your jobs properly so we can go home," said 'Tsuna', flashing those scary sweet smile. The others nod in fear before resuming it. He only smirked in satisfaction that now that they fear Tsuna, they will have a second thought before bullying Tsuna.

/

 **=NEXT DAY=**

Tsuna woke up happy to find himself inside his original body once again. But, he couldn't enjoy it longer when he noticed that he is almost late for school. He sprints at full speed to reach the school ground on time. He breathing in exhaustion when he barely managed to reach the school before the gate is closed.

"Herbivore,"

"Ah, g-good morning, Hibari-san," said Tsuna, looking up at Hibari. Hibari looked at him for a few seconds before walked away, leaving Tsuna alone.

When Tsuna walk in the hallway, no students have the courage to look at him. They would either avoid contact with him or just look down on their feet. When he entered his classroom, the students immediately go to sit at their seat, completely silent with no noises. Tsuna only shook his head before walked to his seat. He taps on the shoulder of the student in front of him when he saw a purple bruise on his chin only to have that person to shriek in fear.

"I'm sorry, Sawada-san. I will not do it again," said the boy, trembling in fear. Tsuna feels like he could bang his head on the table, knowing it is all caused by Natsu yesterday.

'What did Natsu do to cause fear to them? Ah whatever, I don't care. It is better not knowing anything,' thought Tsuna.

 **=CHAPTER 15: NATSU END=**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME...  
**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCS, AU, etc...**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ...  
**

 **CHAPTER 16: KYOKO AND HARU**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own KHR...**

 **TSUNA, KYOKO, HARU: 25 YEARS OLD**

 **a/n: i know although i promised to do arcobaleno for this chapter, i didnt have the plot for them yet... so i decided to do to this two girl first ^^**

 **/**

Today is one of those days where Tsuna get to spend times with his two favourite best girl friends. Only with them, he could show his real self. They were kind like his sanctuary, next one being his guardians. Only with them, he could at least forget the responsibilities he had to carry in his shoulder when he decided to inherit Vongola 5 years ago. He was truly grateful when they decided to stay by his side.

Now, they are on their ways to a new bakery that is recently open and it is famous for their desserts. Tsuna refused to take the car to go to town as it would grab too much attention so he just used the public transport to get there.

He was very innocent, he thought the brand of his car that grabs the people's attention. In fact, it was his handsome face that grabs their attention. These passing years, puberty really did its excellent job transforming Tsuna from a not so attractive guy to such an attractive guy he is now.

Both Haru and Kyoko noticed how the woman either married or single would turn to look at Tsuna whenever he passed by. They would stare at him and never took their eyes off him and some of them even go as far to reveal their cleavage so that by any chance they could grab his attention. It irked both Haru and Kyoko. They looked at each other before nodded in agreement.

"Tsuna-san,"

"Hmm?"

"You said that the day we get to spend with you, we can ask for anything and you will grant us that, right?" asked Haru. Tsuna only nodded.

"Then, Tsuna-kun, can you kissed us?" asked Kyoko, showing her angelic smile.

"W-What?" exclaimed Tsuna, his face slowly turn red in embarrassment.

"Please, Tsuna-san/ Tsuna-kun,"

"A-Alright. But only on the cheek," said Tsuna, still blushing red. He slowly leaned in and kissed them on their cheek. He didn't know how that simple act broke the women's heart that had been kept watching him earlier.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san. We loved you," said both Haru and Kyoko, hugging him and smirking at those heartbroken women.

"Yeah. I loved you guys too," said Tsuna, returning their hug.

"Now, shall we continue to walk to our destination?" asked Tsuna, which earned nods from the girl.

They continued their walk to the bakery. Kyoko took Tsuna's left arm and Haru took his right arm and leans their head while walking side-to-side with him. They will show to the world on how Tsuna belong to them and they didn't want to share him with anybody else except those in the Famiglia.

 **=CHAPTER 16: KYOKO AND HARU END=**

 **A/N: Short, isn't it? hope you enjoy this 2 chapter. don't forget to review...thank you**


End file.
